ABC's of a Relationship
by hawtnesswithwings
Summary: A look into the wonderful world on Deeks and Kensi. A chapter for each letter/theme. DENSI
1. Alphabet

**Although it's been done before, I wanted to give it a try. Also, it seemed like a nice place to start for my first NCIS: LA ff.**

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Argument<strong>

Though it's never serious, they always argue, it's just who they are.

2. **Baby**

When she sees him playing with a baby, she can't help but smile.

3. **Caress**

Slipping his hand into her back pocket is dangerous...but so worth it.

4. **Drugged**

Afterwards, he never quite felt the same about valium.

5. **Enter**

He always makes sure he enters first.

6. **Frame**

That framed picture just brings a smile to her face everyday.

7. **Glance**

He can't help but to glance at her so often, it would be impossible not to.

8. **Hijacked**

Nobody hijacks a car with his partner in it and gets away.

9. **Interrupt**

Interruptions are only natural when you have a secret relationship.

10.** Jump**

When he says jump, she doesn't hesitate one bit.

11. **Kill shot**

The kill shot doesn't always have to come from a gun.

12. **Little**

It's the little things that really sell it.

13. **Milf**

When used to describe her, he's both amused and annoyed.

14. **Nerd**

When she has to go undercover as a nerdy tech support, he still can't keep his eyes off her.

15. **Ocean**

He loves the ocean, and when she's coming out of it, he loves both just a bit more.

16. **Princess**

Yeah, he really does treat her like a princess.

17.** Questions**

Sometimes they're great, but sometimes they just make it hurt more.

18. **Realize**

Sometimes when life gets too hard, you need someone else to realize there's more.

19. **Sick**

Whether a cold, or injured she's there for him.

20.** Temp**

When he goes undercover, she makes the temp truly feel like a temp.

21. **Undercover**

Whether undercover or under covers, he feels better knowing she's there.

22. **Very First**

All of their firsts, their landmark moments, don't really go how they're supposed to.

23. **Want**

Whatever she wants or needs he gets without even blinking.

24.** X-ray**

She almost murders him when they get the x-ray results.

25. **Yell**

No matter what the situation, Deeks always worries when he hears her yell.

26. **Zap**

Sometimes there are small moments which are like zaps to remind each other they're there.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Argument

1. **Argument**

Though it's never serious, they always argue, it's just who they are.

* * *

><p>"You can't do that! It's like an understood law of nature!"<p>

"What in the world are you talking about? Now you're just being stupid."

The two walked into ops arguing as normal. Callen and Sam exchanged a quick glance and a smile before putting down their pens to thoroughly observe the arguing partners.

"I'm not being stupid, ask anyone and they will tell you that you're not allowed to do that!" Deeks said animatedly, heading in the direction of the coffee machine with Kensi following in close pursuit, the two senior agents trailing behind.

"Hey! If some guy comes onto me, I have every reason to kick him!" She stood behind him as he filled both their mugs with coffee.

"In the nads? I don't think so. Sure, if he touched you, go right ahead. But I don't think a small comment is reason enough." Deeks argued back while putting two sugar packets into Kensi's coffee and handing it to her. Callen and Sam exchanged a small smile at the little detail.

Kensi took a sip of her coffee, before firing back some retort. Callen and Sam just shook their heads as Kensi and Deeks exited in the direction of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"Don't even think about it." Kensi slapped Deeks' hand away from the radio control.<p>

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" Deeks said back, rubbing his hand.

"Hey, my car my call." She grinned, making a right hand turn.

While both hands were on the wheel, Deeks quickly changed the station to something less techno and a bit more instrumental.

"Hey!" Kensi changed it back and gave him a threatening look before focusing her eyes on the road once more.

"The purpose of a radio is to listen to music." Deeks stated, eyeing the buttons once more.

"What do you think we're doing now?" Kensi questioned, giving him a quick pointed look.

"Getting a headache. Why don't we change the station and listen to real art?" He slowly began to reach for the dial again, but was once again swatted away.

"Well you can take your art and shove it..."

And that was pretty much how the entire car ride went.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam were sitting in ops reading over files and discussing the intricacies of a case. As Callen was stating his doubt over some evidence Sam quickly cut him off.<p>

"It's almost 2:30, Deeks and Kensi should be done with their workout." He said after a quick glance to his watch.

Callen quickly put his pen down, clasped his hands and stared at the door.

The sounds of their argument floated through the air and reached two expectant ears.

"Right on time." Callen mumbled to Sam, who just gave a nod of agreement.

"I totally had you pinned! I had you practically glued to the mat." Deeks gave a smug smile in Kensi's direction.

"Yeah, and I'm a purple hippo." She said rolling her eyes, dumping her bag on the ground by her desk.

"Really? I had no clue, that's fascinating." Deeks said, giving her a playful smile from behind his desk.

"Mature." She said, picking up her pen and opening a file.

"Just one of my many charming attributes." He too pulled out a pen and file, but closed it after peeking inside and making a noise of disgust. Instead, he pushed it aside and looked across at his partner, choosing to keep the argument going.

Callen and Sam just smiled, going back to their files. Sometimes routine could be nice.

* * *

><p>"Are you stupid? It's the peregrine falcon." This was the first sound to encounter Callen's ears as he walked into the bullpen. He paused for a second, and cocked his head in confusion before continuing on. He dropped his bag and stared at the two partners glaring at each other, genuinely confused as to what the duo were arguing about today.<p>

"No, It's the duck hawk!" Deeks retorted, leaning onto his desk, which Kensi mirrored.

"Oh right, saying it louder will make it true." She retorted rolling her eyes, "but I'm sure it's the peregrine falcon." Her steely gaze locked with his.

"Well you can be sure all you want, hell you can be so sure you'll yell it off rooftops, but it's still the duck hawk, that's a fact." Callen raised his eye brows at this strange argument still at a loss.

"The peregrine falcon is the fastest animal on the planet!" Kensi raised slightly from her chair, her hands pushing down on her desk.

"No it's not, it's the duck hawk, I know it for a fact!" Deeks mirrored her stance, while Callen just pushed his chair back a few inches.

"Where'd you get that? The Idiot's Almanac? It's the frickin' peregrine falcon." Sam chose this moment to enter. He raised his eyebrows at Callen, to which he could only shrug and look back at the brawl going down.

"No, National Geographic, because I'm smart. So, I can honestly say the duck hawk is the fastest animal on the planet!" Sam clasped his hands under his chin, a small smile painting his face in amusement.

"You know what, I'm right, I'll google it now just to prove it!" Kensi said quickly, turning to her computer screen.

"Fine, so will I!" Deeks quickly typed something in.

There was a brief few seconds of pause, in which Callen and Sam just watched the two with amused expressions.

"HAH! The fastest animal in the world is the_ peregrine falcon_..." Kensi said at the exact same time Deeks said,

"HAH! the fastest animal in the world is the duck hawk..."

There was a brief silence as both partners scrolled down a little.

"Also known as the duck hawk..."

"Also known as the peregrine falcon..."

The two statements collided together, but were still comprehendible, causing both senior agents to chuckle and hide their smiles behind hands.

Kensi and Deeks didn't fight for about an hour until he tried to say that the Vikings were the best football team.

Sure, they argued a lot. It was almost second nature, and a type of language. But, arguing showed that everything was fine. If they didn't argue, they wouldn't be Kensi and Deeks. Sure, most of their arguments were stupid, but they were never angry. Arguing was just a way of saying, that they were there, and willing to make an effort towards something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was okay, please leave a comment. Anything please?<strong>


	3. Baby

2. **Baby**

When she sees him playing with a baby, she can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. Kensi had woken up with a migraine, there was no coffee, and her car had run out of gas on the way to work. Every single time something bad happened to her, the migraine just increased, and she found herself on the borderline of overdosing on aspirin. So, when Eric's sharp whistle reached her ears, one hand immediately flew to her temple while the other reached for the bottle of aspirin.<p>

"Here." She looked up to see Deeks placing a cup of coffee in front of her. She gratefully took the cup and gulped down a mouthful, closing her eyes as the headache subsided a bit.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly, hoping her day was starting to look up.

"What, no smile? Come on fern, I brought you coffee, show me those pearly whites." He demonstrated, putting on a huge smile.

"Deeks." She gave him a steely look.

"Yup." He still had that stupid smile on his face.

"Stop being an idiot." And with that she walked up the stairs to the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>"Recently, a bunch of military documents containing classified intel was stolen." Nell paused to pull up a video.<p>

The video was taken from a security camera in a parking garage. A young man was walking when suddenly he was ambushed by three masked figures. After a brief struggle, he was eventually stabbed and the masked men took the briefcase. At this, Nell paused the video.

"The man in the video is sergeant David Martinez." She stopped once more to pull up a photo. "He specialized in criminal profiling, and was stationed in Iraq. We don't know the contents of the briefcase, but we do know that it was en route to this man." Once more she stopped to pull up a picture of a middle aged man with a strict military haircut.

"That is sergeant Lance Downing. He too worked in Iraq with sergeant David Martinez." Eric continued on, reclining in his chair casually. "We aren't sure what his part in this whole thing is, but we are almost positive it is linked to their time in Iraq."

Callen studied the photos, his eyes scanning over the massive screen.

"Alright Kensi, Deeks you two check out sergeant Downing's house, Sam and I'll check out the crime scene."

* * *

><p>"you wanna talk?" Deeks voice drifted from his side of the car to hers. There was a slight pause before she answered.<p>

"I want you to stop talking." Her voice came out sharper then she intended as she pulled up to the house.

Deeks held up his hands before exiting the car.

As they approached the door, they noticed it open slightly. Pulling out their guns they gave a sharp nod of agreement before going in.

"Well this just gets better and better." Kensi grumbled, staring at the dead and bloody figure of sergeant Downing. "Deeks, we have a body!" She called a little louder this time.

"Well that is l-" his word cut off, and was followed by silence.

"Deeks!" she called worried as her voice rang out.

"Yeah, I'm good, you better come in here." She made a small exasperated noise, feeling her headache slowly increase once more.

When she walked in she was surprised to see Deeks holding a baby.

"What the f-" She was cut off by Deeks' sharp shush.

"I found the baby in here, what do we do?" He looked slightly panicked standing there holding the baby.

She didn't answer him, just pulled out her phone and held it to her ear.

"Eric, there's a slight situation..."

* * *

><p>"Alright Deeks child protective services are here..." she trailed off when she walked into the room to see Deeks pushing a fire truck slowly past the little baby boy, while making little beeping noises. The baby just clapped and laughed, filled with glee at the small little toy.<p>

"Hey Fern, wanna play?" He was holding out a stuffed giraffe towards her. She laid on her stomach next to Deeks and took the giraffe, watching the baby.

Deeks continued his weird little firetruck thing, and the baby just kept laughing.

For the first time that day Kensi smiled, briefly forgetting about her headache, because her partner could have that effect on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a comment!<strong>


	4. Carress

3. **Caress**

Slipping his hand into her back pocket is dangerous...but so worth it.

* * *

><p>His partner was hot.<p>

Marty Deeks was willing to admit to this, he had on several occasions. So, when given the opportunity he took full advantage of anything he was given. But, he also knew his partner was scary. She wasn't above threats and certainly wasn't above carrying said threats out, so he treaded lightly.

On several cases, the two acted as a couple to get information. He always made some sort of couple-y gesture and she was quick to make sure he knew his balls were on the line. If his hand drifted too low, she was quick to plant her heel into his toes. If his words got to sweet she was quick to give him a hidden punch. So yeah, he didn't necessarily go balls to the walls, but he still went as far as he could. But, he noticed that with each time they went undercover she let him get a little farther.

* * *

><p>She was sitting at the bar, staking out a suspect. Yes, his full attention should be focused on said suspect, but that was impossible with his partner sitting there looking like that. Those heels and that dress made her legs go on forever, and every time she made eye contact with him, he almost had a very embarrassing situation in the very public club. When he looked back at her, which he justified as making sure she wasn't in trouble (yeah, right) there was a guy blocking her view of the suspect. Her face was now painted with annoyance, and she was tapping her foot up and down out of impatience.<p>

"Look, i'm not interested, now if you could please leave me alone that would be great." Her aggravated tone came through his earwig, and he took a small step in her direction.

"Come on, one drink, I don't bite." He leaned in, further blocking her view of the suspect. She made a disgusted noise, leaning away from the troublesome guy.

"Deeks..." Callen's voice now sounded through.

"On it." He began to make his way towards Kensi, his eyes never leaving her.

"Listen babe, it's just one drink how harmful could it be?" He continued leaning towards her, and she continued to draw back, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Very harmful for you." Deeks had finally reached her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey baby." he gave her a slight smile and then glared back at the man. It didn't go unnoticed by him how she finally relaxed.

His hand rested on her side, so she grabbed his hand so as not to let it drift farther.

"I think you should leave." She said to the man, who huffed before sulking away.

"I think the proper response is thank you." He gave her a playful smile, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Whatever, now go away."

* * *

><p>"We've been married for about a year." She said, showing the fake wedding band and engagement ring.<p>

"Oh that is so sweet." The lady said, examining the ring adorning her finger.

"Yeah, I just love her so much." Deeks said, grabbing her hand over the counter. He felt Kensi lightly step on his toe.

"Do you have any kids?" The lady's face showed more curiosity.

"No, we've been trying but it just doesn't seem to be happening." Kensi painted her face with a fake look of sadness, that would have had him fooled any day.

"Oh that is so sad." The lady did a quick scan of her surrounding, then leaned in towards the two. "I know someone who can get you a baby."

"Really? Like adoption?" Kensi's voice was laced with confusion and excitement.

"A bit, but you skip the wait and all that complicated stuff." The lady was almost shaking with excitement, she was falling right into their trap.

Deeks brought his hand around Kensi's waist, his hand lightly holding onto her waist. As the lady behind the counter filled Kensi in on the details, Kensi brought her foot down hard on Deeks' foot, making him make a small noise of pain.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kensi sharply turned around to face their suspect.<p>

"My...boyfriend is supposed to meet me here." Kensi internally cursed. She was supposed to be staking out this guy, but of course he saw her.

"Well I don't see a boyfriend, lady you want to tell me the truth?" He stepped a little closer, making her tense.

"I am, he's on his way!" She could tell this probably wouldn't end well.

"Really because what I think is-"

"There you are." Deeks came running around the corner to her side. "Sorry, I got held up." His hand snaked around her waist, right above her pants line.

"It's fine, lets go." He guided her away from the suspect and around the corner.

She didn't even protest because they had done this a ton of times, and she had gotten used to it already.

* * *

><p>"My boyfriend should be picking me up," she said to another secretary. She was undercover posing as the new copy girl for a company which was in charge of transporting certain military items.<p>

"Oh, we should double date sometime!" Kensi genuinely smiled, because this lady was dating the employee who was a main suspect for the cargo that went missing.

"Hey babe," she felt Deeks hand snake around her waist, his thumb hooking through her belt loop.

"Mary here just suggested we double date!"

"That's a great idea." He smiled, and Kensi just leaned into his side.

* * *

><p>"So uh, can I have your number?" Kensi stood there, giving the guy behind the counter a strange look.<p>

"Look, can I just get my coffee?" Kensi impatiently tapped her foot.

Deeks walked up behind her, after getting a text from Kensi asking him to get into the coffee shop. He put a smile on his face before walking up behind her.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" He slipped his hand into her back pocket fully knowing she would probably cut it off later.

"This man here won't give me my coffee." She glared at the guy behind the counter, while lightly stepping on his foot. Deeks just raised his eyebrow at the guy, causing him to hand over her cup. "Thanks!" She said cheerily, grabbing Deeks' hand from her pocket and dragging him out the door.

"You realize i'm going to kill you right?" She asked as the sat in her car.

"Yup." He just smiled back at her.

Slipping his hand into Kensi's back pocket was dangerous, even if they were undercover, but totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a comment! <strong>


	5. Drugged

4. **Drugged**

Afterwards, he never quite felt the same about valium.

* * *

><p>Yes, Deeks was fully aware that he was prone to injury, his medical file was probably humongous. But it's not like he could control it, things just happened to him. He had been chasing a suspect, when the guys partner pushed a crate onto his leg effectively breaking it.<p>

"Do you realize you probably get hurt more than the rest of the team's injuries added together?" Kensi sat down next to him, giving him an amused smile.

"Ha. Ha. Way to kick a dude when he's down." He rolled his eyes, then shifted in the bed trying to get comfortable. His leg was hurting like a bitch and he couldn't get comfortable.

Kensi just gave him a smile before calling a nurse in.

"I think he needs a sedative, his leg is burning and it's making him antsy." Deeks just glared at her.

"Is your leg in a lot of pain?" Well that is a stupid question, but Deeks just mumbled out a yes.

The nurse came in with a needle, to which Deeks tensed.

"This is valium, we're going to give it to you as a premedication for your sedative." Kensi just casually grabbed Deeks' hand and gave him a smile.

About five minutes after he was given the valium, Deeks was much more relaxed.

"You good partner?" Kensi gave a small look of concern as he played with her fingers.

"You have reeeeaaallly soft hands, you know that?" Deeks just smiled dopily as he stared at the lights, which seemed to be reflecting rainbows.

"Uhm..." He just continued on.

"You, my friend, are smoking hot." The words just randomly flowed out of his mouth, but he couldn't care less. That valium just took away all his care.

"Deeks, why don't we not talk?" Kensi looked a little pink, but he didn't care.

"But talking is good, we don't talk enough." He absent mindedly played with her fingers once more. "Did you know that when I first saw you, all I could think was 'damn, that girl is hot' but then we became partners and stuff and I was like 'hey, she's pretty cool' you know?" He didn't wait for her response, he just kept talking. "Yeah, you're cool, you're my partner, my back up, I just love you so much, you know?"

"Uh..." Kensi just gave him a weird look, letting him play with her fingers.

"Wow this valium shit is great." He slurred, staring and ceiling. "I don't really feel anything, I'm just soo calm."

"Hey partner, why don't you just sleep or something." Kensi was feeling pretty uncomfortable by then.

"Yeah okay." His words dragged, hanging together.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he felt a little better, but definitely not great. He groaned a little as he tried to push himself up, when he noticed Kensi's hand still in his. She was passed out, using his mattress as a pillow.<p>

"Ugh," when he finally got himself into a sitting position, she woke up to, but didn't make eye contact with him. That was when he started to remember what happened.

"Shit, can we not talk about the thing." He was pretty sure his face was red and he just sort of stared awkwardly at the wall opposite her.

"Yeah, no problem." Her voice came out awkwardly, and they just sort of sat there uncomfortably.

Deeks pretty much felt awkwarded out, and like he wanted to die in a hole. After he got out of the hospital, he never quite felt the same about valium.

* * *

><p><strong>leave a comment please! I double updated for tuesday!<strong>


	6. Enter

5. **Enter**

He always makes sure he enters first.

* * *

><p>Deeks always liked to enter first. Whether it be because he wants the good part of a cover, or there's the possibility of an explosion, he likes to go before Kensi.<p>

* * *

><p>They were standing outside a strip club named Silk, a club frequented by a now dead marine.<p>

"So apparently he really liked one stripper in particular, Krystal." Kensi read off her phone.

"Krystal, lovely." He said looking up at the sign.

"Alright so I'll say that I'm looking for my roommate, and you can just be some weirdo there for a show." She said absentmindedly.

"But only the weird ones hang around during the day!" He looked at her incredulously.

"Fits you perfectly." She gave him a little smile, "We have to enter at different times, otherwise it'll seem suspicious."

"I'll go first!" He said with sudden enthusiasm, striding towards the door. He gave her a smile before slipping inside. She rolled her eyes and counted to ten before entering the club.

"There you are Leela!" Her head snapped to the sound of Deeks' voice and he gave her a huge smile before gesturing over. Her eyes widened for a second, before she walked over.

"So as I was saying, I'm helping her to look for work, she just left her job at Bare and is looking for a new place to strut her stuff." Deeks grinned at her before turning back to the manager.

"Hm." The manager gave her a once over, "let me have one of the dancers show you the back." He waved over one of the girls walking around. "This is Krystal." Deeks gave a huge smile towards Kensi, before she walked off with Krystal.

When they were back outside, she punched him in the arm.

"I hate you." She glared at him, while her rubbed his sore arm.

"Naw Fern, you love me!" He just gave her another lopsided grin before sliding his sunglasses on.

* * *

><p>Callen was inside, posing as a dirty lawyer looking for a little extra dough in the world of stolen military weapons.<p>

"Hey man," Callen's voiced rang through the earwig, "I can get you that information in a jiffy."

Jiffy, Deeks and Kensi made eye contact as the safety word was spoken. Just as Kensi was about to rush in, Deeks stepped right in front of her going in first. He knew that these guys had heavy duty weaponry and that a wall of firepower could be waiting. No, he didn't think she was incapable of handling herself, he just wasn't really calmed by the prospect of her being swiss cheese.

"Deeks!" Her frustration was evident in her voice, but he ignored it, heading in ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment (they make me thuper duper happy)!<strong>

**p.s the next chapter is especially for all you 'shippers**


	7. Frame

6. **Frame**

That framed picture just brings a smile to her face everyday.

* * *

><p>They had been openly dating for three weeks, and one day when she looked over at his desk, she noticed a frame. She casually stood up to inspect the picture, curious as to what he had recently put on his desk. When she saw the picture, she smiled slightly.<p>

The picture was of the two of them. His arms were around her and he was smiling at her, while she smiled up him. Callen had taken the picture when he had happened across them in the park. He had snapped it with his phone before saying hi to them. Of course it was a little creepy, but she was fine with it because the picture was a nice one and brought back good memories. They had played with Monty all day, and she actually felt like a normal person for a few hours.

When Deeks had come back to his desk, she was smiling at him from hers.

* * *

><p>One day she walked in and saw him changing the picture. She immediately frowned, wondering if he didn't like the picture anymore, or if she had done something to upset him. When he put the frame back and put the old picture in his desk, Sam looked over at the frame, smirked and then went back to his file. Confused, she went back to her work, letting it linger in the back of her head.<p>

When Callen and Sam finally left to follow a lead, and Deeks was talking to Eric, she inconspicuously made her way over to his desk to look at the picture.

This time the picture was taken at the beach. The team had gone for a stakeout but ended up staying after they had caught their murderer. He was kissing her cheek, and she was smiling, her eyes clenched shut from laughter. Her arms were snaked around his neck and his around her waist. She wasn't sure how he had gotten the picture, someone probably snapped it on their phone or the camera.

When Deeks came back she had given him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to talk to Nell.

* * *

><p>When they first moved in together, the entire team helped with the move, so she wasn't all that surprised that there had been a few pictures taken here and there. When they came to work together, she was able to watch as he picked up the frame, pulled a picture out of his pocket and changed the picture again. After placing the beach picture in his desk and placing the new picture in the frame he turned it around so she could see.<p>

He was wearing his usual pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, and she was in shorts and a tank top. The picture had been taken when all of the boxes had been moved in, she had been so happy she had jumped into his arms and kissed him, still smiling. Her legs were snaked around his waist, and his arms were around her.

He placed it in the spot it always went in, and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After they had come back from their honeymoon, and things were pretty much back to normal she had gone over to his desk to look over a file with him. When she went to grab a pen she saw that there was a new picture in the frame.<p>

This time, the picture was from the wedding. The photographer had taken a picture of the two of them smiling at each other, about six inches apart. It was during the reception, and you could clearly see the love on their faces.

Kensi smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a pen and signing off on the file.

* * *

><p>When Kensi had found out she was pregnant, she had been forced to work at a desk. Everyday she looked through files, or helped Nell and Eric. When Callen, Sam, and Marty (she had stopped calling him Deeks long ago, especially after she also became a Deeks) had gone to check a suspect, she found herself alone and bored out of her mind. She walked over to Marty's desk to see if he had any food, because he normally kept some for her random hunger attacks. When she found some chocolate she sat down in his chair to eat it, and looked over his desk. She was surprised to see that he had changed the picture and she didn't even know about it. When Kensi saw what the picture was, she teared up due to the pregnancy hormones.<p>

The picture was the first ultrasound picture they had gotten. When they had went they were both so happy, especially him.

The longer she looked at the picture, the more she teared up. By the time Marty walked back into the bull pen, Kensi was crying at his desk. Worried, he had rushed over to her asking if she was alright. She had just nodded and proceeded to thoroughly kiss him.

The picture in the frame always changed, but no matter what it was, it always made Kensi smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is really fluffy for the 'shippers. :)<strong>

**please leave a review!**


	8. Glance

7. **Glance**

He can't help but to glance at her so often, it would be impossible not to.

* * *

><p>Glance was putting it lightly, Deeks accumulatively spent a huge portion of his days staring at his partner, he was a borderline creeper. He knows he really should focus, but he can't help it. Sometimes she does distracting or interesting things, at least in his mind. Although, everything she did interested him, yeah he was kind of creepy. Sometimes she just wear really distracting clothes. No matter what, he spend a lot of his time "glancing" at her.<p>

_Oh you have got to be shitting me._

Deeks had looked up to do one of his glances. She was bent over a file and wearing one of her low cut shirts. It took all of his strength to tear his eyes back down to his paperwork.

When he looked back up five minutes later she was lightly biting on the end of her pen, deep in thought. She then pulled it away, and licked her lips.

Deeks then hastily stood up, calling out something about taking a walk and exiting the bull pen.

* * *

><p>They were being forced to crawl through some vents. On the plus side, they were rather large vents so he wasn't getting stuck. On the down side, they were still vents. Callen and Sam had pulled seniority, so he found himself pulling up into a vent, and dragging his partner up with him. She had scooted ahead of him because she said she knew the way. He had cocked his eyebrow at her, but pushed himself against the wall of the vent to allow her to pass. Of course, that meant he was behind her, and he found it very hard not to stare at her ass.<p>

He knew his partner would kill him if she were able to hear what was going through his head, but the beauty was she wasn't Hetty and didn't have super mind reading powers yet.

When she turned around, he found himself staring at her eyes, because they were really distracting. Of course, he got so caught up in his stalker like tendencies that he didn't hear what she was saying until after she had slapped his across the face to get him to listen.

When they were finished crawling through vents, he had a really hard time keeping himself from glancing at her every two seconds.

* * *

><p>Eventually he came up with a trick. Every time Deeks wanted to give his partner a glance, he just imagined Sam and Callen staring at him with that <em>don't even think about it <em>looks on their faces. It had worked for a while, but then someone had been shot and she was covered in their blood. She didn't have another shirt, so he had just given her his plaid shirt and worn the white t-shirt he had on underneath.

Of course, when they got back she said she was too lazy to change and would give his shirt back later. So, he kept looking up and thinking how awesome she looked in his shirt. Even thinking of Callen and Sam looking at him couldn't stop his eyes from looking her way.

* * *

><p>Eventually, he just came to the conclusion that it was impossible not to stare at his parter, because she was a bombshell knockout. So sure, he's a borderline creeper, but when it comes to her he just can't help himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>please leave me a comment!<strong>


	9. Hijacked

**Hijacked**

Nobody hijacks a car with his partner in it and gets away.

* * *

><p>When you arrive somewhere to hear gunshots, it's usually a pretty bad sign. Deeks and Kensi were told to check out a location of a possible holding spot for kidnapped wife of a marine. The second they had pulled up, a bullet had hit the wall about a foot from Kensi's head, which of course put Deeks in rage mode. He had quickly pushed her down behind the car, and fired at the shooter, effectively putting him down.<p>

"You good?" He asked his partner, adrenaline still coursing through him. She had just rolled her eyes and ran behind a stack of metal crates to the left of them. They immediately called for backup, and headed forward.

When Deeks had gotten to the marine's wife and gave her off to an LAPD uniform, he felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he saw a text from Kensi.

_trunk of car. track cell._

Immediately Deeks called Eric then got into Kensi's bullet punctured car and sped back to ops.

* * *

><p>Kensi's phone had apparently been confiscated and turned off, because Eric could trace it anymore or turn it on remotely. Luckily, Kensi was a skilled agent, so she had managed to pick a phone and call them on it.<p>

"Hello?" Deeks was in panic mode trying to find his partner.

"Deeks, It's Kensi. Trace this phone, and hurry." There was a slight pleading edge to her tone, but the usual toughness was still there. The phone then hung up, and his connection to her was ended.

Eric immediately traced the phone, and Deeks found himself speeding off towards his partner.

* * *

><p>They found themselves at a warehouse, a car that Deeks recognized from earlier parked out front. Callen and Sam took one entrance, Deeks another. His feet soundlessly guided him forward, and when he finally was able to see people, he didn't see Kensi. Deeks look around the warehouse, but only saw three guys who were sitting around a crate playing cards. Quickly, he fired his gun, putting two bullets in the head of the man who was holding Kensi's phone. When he was certain nobody else was there, he quickly made his way forward, scanning the room. Sam and Callen followed his lead, checking for any hidden men.<p>

"Kensi!" Deeks called out, hoping to get a response.

"Deeks!" He could barely hear it, but he heard her call. He looked up to see a door at the top of some stairs. Quickly he sprinted up wanting to get to his partner. The door was locked so he quickly rammed his shoulder into the wooden door, causing it to fly open.

Her hands tied around a pole. She had a bruise on her jaw, and some blood running down her face. Quickly, he got rid of her ties and pulled her into a huge hug.

When he walked her out of the warehouse, and saw the body of a man with two holes in his head being inspected he couldn't find it in himself to feel very guilty.

Nobody kidnaps his partner and gets away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>as usual, please leave a review!<strong>


	10. Interrupt

**this chapter is mildly suggestive, but nothing too woah**

* * *

><p>9. <strong>Interrupt<strong>

Interruptions are only natural when you have a secret relationship.

* * *

><p>Kensi was aware that when you have a secret relationship, especially with your partner, there are going to be bumps in the road. She just wasn't really aware of the fact that it would be so hard. They couldn't do very many things without being interrupted, mainly because of their jobs. Oftentimes Kensi found herself cursing the world for it's bad timing and hobby of making her mad. Still it was worth it, and she was happy when interruptions didn't present themselves<p>

* * *

><p>They liked to stay after work and spar, because everyone went home and they had the place to themselves. After she pinned him, she smirked and brought their faces closer for a kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and his played with the bottom of her shirt. When he just started to pull it up a voice floated to their ears.<p>

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you've never left your bag in the gym...whatever man." Kensi's eyes widened and she jumped away from Deeks, getting off of him and smoothing out her shirt.

When Callen walked in, phone pressed to his ear, he raised his eyebrow at the duo. Kensi standing there and Deeks laying on the mat. Callen quickly grabbed his duffle bag before walking out the door, waving a goodbye to them. When they were sure he was gone, Kensi let out a breath of relief at the close call.

* * *

><p>Kensi had recently moved, because her house had been broken into and she didn't feel quite safe. What she loved about the new place was the fact that there was a hot tub. Granted, it was for the whole building, but nobody came down often. So, a lot of weekends were spent making out with Deeks in said hot tub. Sure, it seemed like something teenagers would do, but she could quite care.<p>

She was in the hot tub with Deeks, when of course her phone rang. She detached herself from him and answered it.

"What do you need Callen?" There was a slight annoyance in her voice but she knew he would think it was from interrupting her time off. Deeks instead just made his way to her neck, while she was on the phone.

"Hetty wanted Sam and me to come over to give you some files, oh wait, you're signed in for the hot tub, we'll be there in 5 seconds." Kensi's eyes widened and she detached herself from Deeks.

"I'm so sorry, just stay down." Quickly she dunked Deeks under, barely giving him time to take a deep breath.

"Hey Kens," Callen and Sam walked up at what seemed like a really slow pace and put some files on a chair.

"Hey guys!" She said quickly hoping they would leave. "Well thanks for these, I'll have them signed and everything by tomorrow!"

"Why do you seem so stressed?" Sam pressed.

"Just work and everything," she said with a smile.

"Well alright, we'll see you tomorrow." They left, walking slowly.

When their backs disappeared she quickly pulled Deeks up apologizing.

He just smiled and went back to kissing her.

* * *

><p>They were "watching a movie" at her place, but if you asked what it was about they would be able to tell you because they were too wrapped up in each other. She quickly removed his shirt, and he was about to remove hers when there was a knock on the door. The sudden noise made her jump, but she just ended up rolling off Deeks and onto the floor.<p>

"Oh my gosh," she angrily walked over after he helped her up, and looked through the peephole to see Nell standing there. "Oh my gosh!" This time it wasn't an angry one, but panicked.

Kensi quickly ran over to Deeks and made him hide in her room.

"Hey Nell!" She answered the door when she was positive Deeks was completely out of sight.

"Hey Kensi! I just came over to give you back the..." she trailed off as her eyes focused on something in the living room. Kensi quickly snapped her head in the direction to see Deeks' shirt laying on the ground, of course Nell would spot it.

"Is that Deeks' shirt?" Nell asked suspiciously.

"Uhm, yeah. I spilt stuff on mine at work and took his extra." She quickly lied hoping Nell would buy it.

"Oh, okay then." Nell handed Kensi the earrings she had borrowed and left. Kensi let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

* * *

><p>When Deeks answered the door dripping wet and in a towel, Callen wasn't really surprised because hey, it was Deeks.<p>

"What's up?" He seemed a little nervous, but he just dismissed it thinking it was due to the towel.

"You told me to come pick up my gun...Why are you wet?" Callen watched as comprehension dawned on Deeks.

"Shower...Oh wait here," he quickly went inside and returned ten seconds later.

"Here you go." He said quickly pushing the gun into Callen's hands and grabbing his own.

"Sorry about the whole grabbing the wrong one, I was in a rush you know?"

"Yeah no problem man, see you monday." With that, Deeks shut the door in his face.

Callen just shook his head, amused with the detectives weirdness. Little did he know his favorite junior agent was in the bathroom waiting for Deeks.

* * *

><p>Normally Deeks didn't go all out for a date, but Kensi was different. So, he made a reservation at some ridiculously expensive restaurant and planned a full on date. Of course, he didn't know that Hetty frequented the restaurant so it was a little awkward when she walked past the two right when he was going to grab Kensi's hand.<p>

"Mr. Deeks? Ms. Blye? What are you doing here?" She seemed genuinely confused, which gave them a little pride.

"Uhm..." Deeks couldn't think up anything because it seemed Hetty would know he was lying.

"Deeks lost a bet, so he had to buy me dinner here." Kensi kicked his leg lightly under the table.

Hetty just gave them a little smile before saying goodbye and walking away.

* * *

><p>They were walking along the beach holding hands, Monty trotting ahead, when they saw a familiar face. There hands quickly came apart and they stepped a foot away from each other.<p>

"Hey guys!" Eric ran up to them, board under his arm.

"Hey," they said at the same time, Kensi put her hands in her pockets trying to look as casual as possible.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi froze realizing she couldn't think of anything.

"Partner bonding." She relaxed at his excuse thinking it was viable enough.

"Well alright. I guess I'll see you later." He gave them an odd look before heading down to the beach.

* * *

><p>"You have to be quiet." He whispers into her ear, as he backs her against the wall. She just nods in agreement hoping he'll take it. They were in the shooting range, and everyone had left, but they'd had too many close calls because people heard noises.<p>

He kissed his way down her neck, then made his way back to her lips, his fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt. Her hands flew to his belt buckle in eagerness. Right when she had it undone along with the button on his jeans, and she had the zipper down, they heard a small noise.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath redoing the buttons on her shirt, while he redid his pants. Right as they finished and got in casual positions, Hetty entered. She gave them both a look, before shutting the door behind herself.

"Maybe the two of you ought to find more private places to have your relationship." She gave them a level gaze.

"Yup." They both refused to meet her gaze, and Hetty just grinned before leaving.

* * *

><p>Having a secret relationship was hard, and interruptions are only natural, but for the two of them it was worth it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>please leave me a review! I know it's annoying...but I was wondering if i could get at least 7 reviews before the next chapter because i'm still a bit unsure about this story. So 7 reviews then the next post! So sorry to be an annoying bologna =S<strong>


	11. Jump

10.** Jump**

When he says jump, she doesn't hesitate one bit.

* * *

><p>Deeks rarely ever tells Kensi to jump, for many many reasons. For one, she doesn't exactly like to be bossed around. Sure, she can take direction, she just doesn't exactly enjoy it. Secondly, if he commands her to do something, it's usually in the face of huge danger and she really has no choice. Thirdly, if Deeks just told Kensi to jump, that would be pretty weird. He's a strange guy, but he isn't crazy. So yeah, Kensi doesn't find herself listening to Deeks telling her to jump, but when he does, she listens.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Fern, this is a trust exercise!" Deeks sounded a bit too happy, which in her mind meant he sounded a bit more punchable.<p>

"Hetty, can you remind me again why we need to do this?" Kensi stopped walking, feeling impatient due to the blindfold obstructing her vision.

"Ms. Blye, this is a trust building exercise. You two need to have complete trust in each other if you want to survive with the jobs you hold." Hetty's strong voice was coming from about thirty feet away, which was then followed by the sound of sipping, most likely Hetty's tea. Kensi felt like she was in second grade again. Although, with Deeks as her partner that feeling was present quite often.

"Alright Kensi, take two steps forward." Carefully, she took two cautious steps forward, knowing there was a ton of shit thrown about the gym floors, creating obstacles for Deeks to lead her through.

"Great, so far we're doing awesome." If she could, she would be rolling her eyes.

"Alright Kensi, I need you to take one baby side step."

"How big is a baby side step?" Her tone was incredulous, but she blamed it on the fact that her lack of vision was annoying her.

"Like...about six inches." Internally grumbling she slowly took the "baby side step".

"Oh...uhm..." His tone and lack of words made her snap her head in his direction, even though she couldn't see.

"What?"

"This is going to sound weird...but you need to jump." He sounded a bit unsure, and she could see him scratching his head awkwardly, rocking back and forth from heel to toe.

"Jump?" The confused astonishment was clear in her tone.

"Yup. About five inches up, and four inches forward." She just stood there still.

"You do trust me...right?" If she were looking at him, she would be glaring.

"five inches up, four inches forward?" She asked, uncertain still.

"Yup, you just need to jump Kens," His voice sounded relatively calm, which made her feel marginally better. His short response was followed by another sipping sound from Hetty's tea.

She took a deep breath for confidence and gave herself a pep talk in hyper speed before bending her knees and jumping up.

"Very nice Ms. Blye." With that the soft click of Hetty's shoes faded away, along with the light scent of earl grey tea.

* * *

><p>Kensi is good at undercover work, with the job she has it's necessary, it can determine whether the trigger for the gun to your head is pulled or left alone. But, sometimes there are those cases where things go wrong, or you deal with someone unstable and paranoid. This was one of those cases. She'd had to go in as a safe expert for a group who broke into expensive homes to bankroll their terroristic actions. They had been in America for about eight months, but hadn't had sufficient funds, hence the robberies. As usual, Kensi had gone in boobs out, and then pulled out some skills, which got her the job. But, when the leader, who happened to be the bomb specialist as well, suspected a mole in the group he lit a match on the place and set off the timers for some minor bombs to destroy any evidence.<p>

"Kensi! How much time do we have until the bombs go off?" She crawled on the ground, smoke hanging heavily in the air.

"Less than eight minutes. But, the fire may do the trick, it's spreading rapidly."

"Kensi, get out now!" Her partners voice rang through, in the background she could hear the sound of bullets leaving guns, and shouts.

"I need to find the flash drive, I've almost got it." If she could find that flash drive, they would have any evidence they needed, she just needed to search the last drawer. She smiled as she found it, before quickly zipping it into her jacket pocket.

Crawling along the ground, her eyes burning from the smoke, she crawled towards a floor to ceiling window across the floor. Passing the bomb, she saw that there was only about a minute left. Speeding up her crawls, she quickly made it across. As she stood up against the window, frowning as she realized that it couldn't be opened and she was about 20 feet up. She quickly remembered that there was only about 45 seconds left, and she hastily grabbed a chair and threw it against the glass, promptly shattering it. She looked down, noticing she was above the parking lot.

"Kensi!" Deeks ran up in front of the window, he was looking straight up at her, and he seemed anxious.

There was only about 20 seconds left, so she didn't have time to run downstairs.

"Kensi! Jump right now!" He opened up his arms, and that was all the encouragement she needed. Unfortunately, in her haste to get out of the building she hadn't jumped very well, and ended up tackling him from 20 feet up. As she hit him, both of their breaths left their lungs quickly, but he still managed to pull her up and half carry half drag her a safe distance from the building. After he was sure they would be covered in building crumbs he called over an EMT to check over her. She insisted that she was fine, but he still wouldn't take it.

As they checked her over, he took her hand, and she thanked him for telling her to jump. Sure, Kensi didn't like being told what to do, but when her partner tells her to jump, she doesn't even hesitate anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>pleeeease leave me a comment! Thanks for reading! Also, if by some awesomeness I can get my review numbers over 65 by tuesday, then i'll double post next tuesday because the preview for the next episode (The Debt) mad me scream with excitement. <strong>


	12. Killshot

11. **Kill shot**

The kill shot doesn't always have to come from a gun.

* * *

><p>Usually kill shot refers to the fatal shot taken from a gun, but Marty Deeks knows there are other ways. Before, he was one of those people to believe that only guns could deliver that fatal bullet, until he met Kensi Blye. To be fair, she didn't do it intentionally, and he couldn't hold it against her because she didn't know of his feelings. But, just because he couldn't blame her, didn't make it hurt less, in fact it made it hurt more because now he was filled with what ifs. The worst, was that everybody seemed to know but her, so there were a lot of sympathetic glances thrown his way. You would think ops was a fucking funeral service.<p>

Things had started off small. Deeks had just thought that Kensi was hot. There was no blinding realization of truth, no rainbows and glitter, he hadn't felt anything dramatic on an emotional scale. But, as time went on and he actually got to know her he began to like her in a different way. Instead of thinking she was really nice eye candy, she began to become an actual interest. After about six months, Deeks had to kick himself to stop looking at his partner. By the time they hit the year mark, Deeks was practically in love with her. He was practically in a moronic state over her. Kensi had stopped being a girl in his dreams and become the girl of his dreams. It was corny and he knew, but he couldn't really care or fight it anymore.

The sad thing was that he was actually going to ask her. Deeks was going to ask her on a date and he was going to finally do something about his feelings. But of course, _he _had come along. The kicker was that Alex was genuinely nice guy. As much as Deeks wanted to kick him in the face until he forgot he was a dude, he couldn't. Deeks couldn't hate him for multiple reasons, the most predominant being that he was a genuinely great guy. Also, he made Kensi happy, and Deeks could never hate anything that made her happy, because he was a fucking moron. So instead, he spent his days wishing that Alex was douchebag tool, but then he ended feeling more depressed because he just felt like a douchebag tool himself.

At first, it was sort of easy to ignore. Deeks could pretend she wasn't with him, and that everything was normal. Deeks could put on a smiley face for those hours they were at work, and then lie on the ground and pretend he was dead the moment he got home. Unfortunately it was hard to ignore due to the fact that Alex worked at LAPD and was often at the crime scenes and trials. What really had Deeks want to run in front of a car was the fact that _he _had been the one to introduce the two. He had introduced them at a crime scene, and by the next day he was ready to punch himself.

No, this is not what he was talking about when he said kill shot. These are small little details that led up to this so called kill shot. In reality, these things are like a small scrape. No, what really delivered the fatal blow came about two years after Kensi and Alex had been dating. Two years after Kalex had been and item. Two years of sympathetic glances, and whispers behind hands whenever he was in the pair with the cute couple. After about a year, Alex had gotten down on one knee, in front of him to unintentionally kick him while he was down, and proposed to her in ops. And no, Deeks didn't miss the look Callen and Sam had shared, and the look they had given him. Deeks had just looked down at his desk and pasted a fake smile on his face, congratulating the two.

In one year they had gotten married. What hurt more than anything was when they had asked to give a speech at the wedding, because he had been the reason for their love. When he had gotten home that night, he had actually cried himself to sleep as if he were a frickin three year old again. When the wedding was happening, and they had asked if anyone objected, he had to grip his seat to keep from ruining her fairytale. When they had kissed to finally seal the deal, Nell's hand had slipped into his and given it a gentle squeeze, and he took it because he needed it.

When he gave the speech Deeks came up with some false story saying his joy and how he knew they were perfect, because in his eyes she would always only be perfect with him. He had held back the tears, and just said he was getting choked up because he was happy to see that Kensi actually found someone. Yeah, life was a bitch.

The kill shot finally came when he finished the speech to look up and see Kensi kiss Alex with pure love in her eyes. She looked like she could never be happier, and that was when the fatal blow was delivered. That was the moment when Deeks really got that deadly shot because that was it for him.

When the two had left in their limousine, and the guests had trickled out, the team sat with him. They understood when he didn't come in for a week. The team understood when he requested to either have a partner change or go back to LAPD. They understood his reasons, but they could never understand the pain.

Deeks was the only one who truly understood the fact that a kill shot didn't always come from a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is more AU and sad, but not overly depressing. I just felt like this story needed a sadder chapter as well, but don't worry there will be more happy ones! I really need some help here: I have reached my "15 chapter limit" thing, and was wondering what I do to upload more chapters...please help me! Otherwise I can't update!<strong>

**Pleeeassee leave a review!**


	13. Little

12. **Little**

It's the little things that really sell it.

* * *

><p><strong>Deeks<strong>

Kensi was a bit of an addiction for him. Of course they weren't together or anything, but he was still addicted in a way to all things Kensi Blye. Kensi had these little habits, or sometimes did little things that just really sold it for him.

Kensi had little habits. Sometimes, when she was deep in thought, she would wrap her dark hair around a finger, or bite on the end of a pen lightly. Sometimes if she were thinking really hard she would subconsciously hum a tune under her breath. The innocence of both surprised and intrigued him, and when she would snap out of it she would usually be confused as to why he was smiling at her.

When Kensi logged onto her computer, she would type her username and password with a certain rhythm. With each push of a key, she would bob her toe along with the rhythm and occasionally she would click her tongue with the gentle staccato. He began to get used to the rhythm, and occasionally it would get stuck in his head.

When Kensi had her very first cup of coffee of the day, she would grip it with both hands, and inhale the scent slowly. Her eyes would close, and stress seemed to leave as the aroma intoxicated her. She would hold her breath in, as if trying to keep the serenity, and then slowly release the air inside. After staring into her coffee cup for a few seconds, she would blow in a clockwise directions for about ten seconds, then take a slow drink of the coffee. It always made him take a sip of his coffee, and wonder if she poured something special into hers to make it magical or something.

When she was close to finishing paperwork, she tended to write faster. But, on top of this she would bit on the tip of her tongue, and her eyebrows would knit together. It was cute, and it reminded him of a little child trying to learn to tie his or her shoes for the first time. Her head would get closer to the papers, and she would angle her head as the speed of her pen increased. When she finally finished the file, she would drop the pen and take a sigh of relief before going onto the next.

When they would watch reality television together, he would find himself watching her rather than the program playing. She tended to tuck her legs beneath her, and lean forwards towards the television. If they were watching some sort of competition she would lean forwards gradually with anticipation, and her back would straighten. Occasionally, if it was a season finale, he would look over to see her crossing her fingers for the results she wanted. After the show was done, she would always ask why he was smiling so much.

Once they had a case, which resulted in a widowed army wife. The lady had been distraught, and beside herself with grief. After the cops had gotten her statement, they had pulled away in their cars and left her to deal with her grief. The lady had repeatedly asked what she was going to do. She and her husband had been high school sweethearts, and were planning on raising a family before he decided to fight for his country. He had ended up being killed in a misunderstanding with the drug cartel. He had gone to quickly go over some notes with Callen, and when he had turned around he saw Kensi sitting beside the lady holding her hand and talking with her softly. As he got closer he realized that she was letting the widow get everything out, and she was revealing what she herself had done in the event of her father's death. Deeks had just smiled slightly, before leaving to give the two privacy.

Kensi did many things. She had many small cute little habits, and she often had many actions that left him falling for her just a bit more. Sure, the big things were awesome, but it was the little things that really sold it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi<strong>

Deeks was a very rare and unique kind of person, he was a genuinely great guy. He was unselfish, caring, and had great cop instincts. Of course Kensi would never admit this to his face, but she could admit it to herself. Deeks was the type of guy who had many great moments, especially because he was such a good human being.

Deeks always knew what she needed. If she were feeling down, she could look up and Deeks would be standing there holding out a coffee just how she liked it and a donut. If she needed to talk he could ease her into it and find a way to get her to let go of what was troubling her without pushing too hard. Once when she was feeling especially angry after a really tough case. She had looked up, and Deeks had just nodded his head towards the gym. He had let her physically get rid of her anger. He had let her punch him, kick him, and spar against him until she felt better. Then, he had just given her a hug when she was spent.

She likes when he reads files. She doesn't like it for the fact that he's actually doing serious work, but rather what he does. At first she hadn't noticed it, but when she had finished her load she had stopped to observe him. He kept the file open on his desk, and turned pages every so often as he read through it. He would have both elbows on the desk, and either lay his arm on the desk or use it to prop up his head. But, it was the other hand which drew her attention. He would sort of keep it up, and have the pen in his hand. At first he would just fiddle with the pen subconsciously. But, eventually he would begin to twirl the pen in his fingers and he wouldn't even notice he was doing it. When he looked up she had just been staring at his hand amazed.

She likes when he checks his emails. Sometimes he just casually leans back in his chair and scrolls through things. He does this when he's just checking the email to pass time. But, if he's determinedly looking for something, or he happens across something exciting he goes fully geek mode. He sits on the edge of his chair, and his face is less that a foot from the computer. His eyes get bigger and his tongue lightly sticks out of his mouth. He doesn't even realize he's doing this, so he's always confused when he looks over at her and she's laughing.

She likes when he's extremely bored at work. Usually she'll be bent over a file and when she looks up, he seems to be avidly writing something. She'll just disregard it and continue on with her paperwork trying to get as much done as possible. All of a sudden she'll be hit with a paper ball. When she looks up, she sees a sign that says "Hi Kensi!" along with a bunch of random doodles covering empty spaces. She'll just roll her eyes before writing 'go back to work' on the paper ball he threw at her, before launching it back at his head.

Deeks always dealt with the kids, it's just how things are. If there are kids involved, he somehow ends up entertaining them while she talked to the adults. She had never really thought about it much, just said that it was most likely due to the fact that he was kind of an overgrown kid himself. But, she hadn't really thought about the fact that maybe it was due to the way his childhood had been, and that he had a true love for children and their innocence. On one particular case, a marine had gone missing and they had to go to his house and talk to the wife. Of course when they got there, the daughter was needing to be distracted so Deeks had gone with her. After Kensi had finished her questioning, she had gone in search of her partner. Instead, she saw the little three year old girl looking around, and checking behind doors. Suddenly, she pulled back a door and let out a laugh before ecstatically yelling out 'i found you!' He had simply smiled before laughing and picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed. Kensi had turned around with a smile to wait for him. He had come in with the little girl on his back five minutes later. When he put her down, the three year old had just hugged him and given him a friendship bracelet she had made.

Deeks did an abundant amount of things that made Kensi smile. Whether it be his actions or the things he says, he always proves what a great guy he is. He did so many good things, but for Kensi it was the little things that really sold it.

* * *

><p><strong>please leave me a review if you can! ^_^<strong>


	14. Milf

13. **Milf**

When used to describe her, he's both amused and annoyed.

* * *

><p>When he married Kensi, he thought nothing could be equal to the happiness that he felt. But, when Angela was born he was proved wrong. He loved being a husband and a dad, nothing could quite amount to it. For Deeks, when it came to his two girls he was a total pushover. All Kensi had to do was say 'Marty...' and give him a kiss and he would probably drive across the US just to get her a candy she liked. All Angie had to do was cry and he would drop whatever he was doing just to make sure she was okay. He figured that when she grew up, it wouldn't take much for her to get him to buy her whatever she wanted. Deeks loved his life because Kensi and Angela were his life.<p>

He noticed how motherhood suited Kensi. She looked so much happier when she was with Angela, excluding the days where she was on edge and about to have a breakdown due to the stress and lack of sleep. But, once Angie was born Kensi threw herself into workouts so she could get her old body back. Deeks constantly told her that she looked fine, he thought she look fucking amazing, but it was Kensi and she was stubborn. She insisted that she used any time she could to workout like crazy. By the time Angie was six months old Kensi was probably in better shape than she was before having the baby. The day she got back into her old jeans she thoroughly let Deeks remember how they had gotten Angie.

Being married to Kensi, he heard the term very often. Milf.

The first time he heard it, he was supposed to be meeting Kensi at a coffee shop. He had gone up to order their drinks, and Kensi had said she would come around with Angela. Deeks had said the coffee orders, then stood aside to wait for pickup. Boredly, he checked his watch when voices met his ears.

"Whoa, check out that lady." He looked up at the two teenage boys who were supposed to be making his order. Instead of focusing on the coffee, they were looking to the doorway. Annoyed, he look over to see what was causing the teens to stop making coffee. Kensi was a coffee addict and if he didn't have hers when she came, she would probably scratch his eyes out.

He followed the gazes of the two boys to see Kensi trying to push Angela's stroller through the doorway. When she finally got it through, the diaper bag fell of the stroller handle and behind her. Groaning, Kensi bent over to retrieve it.

"Damn, I wonder if she would mind giving me a little TLC..." Deeks snapped his head back to the two, his jaw dropping. But, of course they weren't paying him any attention, much less his order. Instead all their focus was on his wife.

"Think that's her baby? Maybe she's just a nanny, all filled with love and affection. Maybe she could direct some of that care towards me." Deeks rolled his eyes at this. These two probably didn't get any action, and they were seriously deluded if they thought Kensi would even give them the time of day.

"Damn it's hers." One of them said as Kensi pulled Angie out of the stroller and onto her lap, the subtle similarities showing.

"Dang, she sure is a milf." His eyes narrowed a bit at this, and he really just wanted to throw them over the counter and just have someone else make his coffee already. The three people who were behind him in line had already received their orders, and the girl who had prepared those was about hand out the fourth person behind him.

Finally, after the manager came out, and reprimanded the two, they finished his coffee. When they placed it on the counter he had snatched it without leaving a tip, then made his way over to Kensi and Angela.

"Congratulations, you got it here before I turned sixty." She said as the took the cup from him and downed probably a fourth of it.

He had just rolled his eyes before telling her what happened. She turned to see the two teens, who were still looking, and probably (not) making more coffee and ruining more peoples days. She just gave a light laugh, before giving him a big kiss over the table, with Angie still in her arms. She then asked him if he thought she was a milf, and he had just laughed and given her another kiss, before taking Angela and holding her against him.

* * *

><p>By the time Angela reached the 18 month mark, he had heard Kensi being described as a milf so much that he was almost amused by it. Usually it was said by teenage boys, and yeah it was still kind of annoying but he was able to give a small smile at it.<p>

Kensi and Deeks were picking Angela up from daycare as they did everyday after work. Kensi rushed into the children's area to find Angie. He cared about his daughter, and sometimes found it hard to focus at work because he was either thinking of Kensi or Angie, but he knew she was safe. Kensi on the other hand thought that their daughter would somehow have something terrible happen to her if one of them wasn't with her at all times. So, like everyday, Kensi went to get Angie while he went to sign her out. He rested his chin on his hand as he wrote in Angela's name.

"You good?" He asked as the kid behind the counter took a sharp intake. The kid looked about 18, but Deeks didn't think he looked the brightest, so it's possible he stabbed himself with a pencil or something trivial like that.

"Yeah, it's just that lady." The kid nodded his head towards someone behind Deeks. When he turned around he saw Kensi who had Angela on her hip. He bit his lip as he realized where this conversation was headed, before turning around.

"Know her?" He asked as he wrote down his telephone number.

"No, just started. Damn, whoever the kids father is must have a really good time at night...she's a total milf." Deeks had to purse his lips and tap his foot to keep himself from laughing.

"He probably does." The amusement was clear in his voice, but the kid didn't seem to notice.

"Hey babe, you almost done?" Kensi's voice came from beside him, and she gave a quick smile to the kid behind the counter. Deeks looked to see he had an unattractive deer in the headlights look plastered onto his face. Deeks smiled as he realized that the kid probably just peed himself or was about to.

"Yup." Deeks said, before writing down Kensi Deeks in the mother's box, and quickly signing off his own name. He threw a grin in the kids direction before nodding at him as a goodbye. As he walked away, he wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked loudly. She just gave him a confused look as they kept walking.

* * *

><p>When Deeks heard it he sometimes got annoyed, he sometimes was amused. But, he understood. Because Kensi Deeks was totally and completely 100% a grade A milf, and he never let her forget it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Double update!<strong>

**please leave me a comment of any type. Even if it's just a random word such as platypus, because any type of comment/review is super cool. **

**Also, does anyone wanna do a little interactive thing? In a comment write a phrase or word you want to see in the next chapter (or a certain chapter), and I will try to work it in. Just put DENSI: phrase/word. (For example: DENSI: platypus) Just leave it in the comment by saturday. **

**Reviews are love! So lets leave so love! 8]**

**BTW tonights episode was amazing...that car scene...3**


	15. Nerd

14. **Nerd**

When she has to go undercover as a nerdy tech support, he still can't keep his eyes off her.

* * *

><p>When Kensi went undercover, she usually used her gender to get what she wanted. If they were approaching a woman, Kensi would usually play the i've-been-in-your-situation-so-let's-be-BFF's card, and it worked about 90% of the time. If they were approaching a guy it was always the same, she would play the don't-mind-me-just-bending-over-so-you-can-see-everything card. Kensi always successfully turned on the flirt, and perfectly let her assets be known. The thing is, usually the team was approaching men, it's just how things played out, so Deeks found himself staring at his partner a ton. It pretty much always went the same way, Kensi would come out in something revealing and he would gawk at her for a really long time, while trying to make himself tear his eyes away from his partner.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa. Should I go hit someone with my car, so you can represent me in court?" Deeks let out a low whistle as his eyes raked over Kensi's body appreciatively.<p>

Kensi was supposed to be posing as a lawyer to a victim and possible witness. She needed to gain their trust, and find out as much as possible, so as not to spook them by flashing her badge. Of course, as usual it was a male, and Hetty liked to be efficient. Hetty took away a bit of the class in Kensi's outfit because she saw it as a way to get their guy trusting in double the time.

"Shut up Deeks." Kensi was looking in the mirror, she turned on her black stiletto heels, to inspect herself from the side. Her toe nails painted red were visible through the tips of her six-inch heels. As he ran his eyes up her legs he noticed that her fingernails were painted to match, giving her more of an edgy look. As she smoothed out the creases in her tight skirt, he had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. It was times like these when he thought Hetty assigned Kensi to these tasks just to test his limits. If that was the case, Hetty was one smart and evil lady.

Kensi smoothed down her silky white collar, which Hetty had unbuttoned to lower the neckline. After thinking for a second, and cocking her head to an angle, Kensi slipped one more button loose, lowering the neckline further, and giving Deeks a slight look at the lace of the bra she was wearing due to his height. Quickly he spun on his heel and exited the room, so as not to embarrass himself and get caught in a very uncomfortable situation at work.

* * *

><p>"We have belief that the exchange will be made in the library." Nell paused to pull up a picture of the library's floor plan. The plan was adjacent to the picture of Major Lentley, a major suspected of handing off confidential files on cartel members.<p>

"Alright," Callen said, his eyes lingering on the floor plan, "Sam and I will block exits, posing as security members. Deeks, you can go in as someone just in the library, Kensi we'll put you as a librarian, the reference desk has a good view of the floor."

Deeks had never really been with the whole hot librarian fantasy. That was until he saw Kensi in her outfit. He had expected her to look, well, frumpy. Instead, her hair was pulled into its usual ponytail. She had a friendly looking dress on, the white material making her tan skin stand out more. The neckline was low and the shape, even with the flowing bottom, showed off her figure well. The light blue sweater she had on, didn't hurt, and instead hugged her arms nicely. Her heels made her legs look incredibly long, and when she walked, the sound echoed through the silence a bit. Usually the sharp sound resonating off the marble tile would annoy him, but thinking that it was Kensi made him want to watch her even more.

The only thing that saved Deeks was when their suspect walked in, and Kensi stood behind a shelf, effectively cutting off his view of her for a few seconds.

* * *

><p>"Petty Officer Ryan Humphry, the witness to the Dennings murder, frequents Hooters. Every thursday he goes, and sits at the exact same table, usually flirting with whatever waitress he gets. Of course, we aren't sure if he will be going this thursday due the, ah, recent events." Eric showed numerous pictures of the witness posing with different girls in each one. These photos covered the video paused on Ryan Humphry fleeing the scene. Of course, the moment these words left Eric's lips, Callen and Sam's eyes had met and they shared a nod. So, Deeks found himself sitting outside the changing area Kensi was in as she tried on the uniform.<p>

"Come on Kens, all you gotta do is flirt with him a little." Deeks continued to play Plants vs. Zombies on his phone, occasionally tapping the screen.

"Why do I always get put in these situations?" Her annoyed voice floated to him over to him. Deeks stared more intently at his phone and tried to ignore the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and zippers being undone.

"Well, I don't think Humphry would be too taken with a peek down Callen or Sam's shirt. Of course I could always flash him a little leg, and seduce him with my gaze and little pick up line." Deeks rolled his eyes as he planted another pea shooter.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny. But seriously, some of the outfits I get put in are just ridiculous, it's unfair."

"Ok, I got put in that purple hippo outfit and had to hand out zoo flyers, I'm pretty sure you're the lucky one in this relationship." He shivered involuntarily at the memory.

"Whatever, did you just say relationship?." He looked up at the sound of the curtain opening, and the playful tone in her voice.

Deeks felt his eyes widen at the sight of his partner. The hooters tank top was low cut and tight. On top of that, her itty bitty black skirt was so short it was ridiculous. Her hair was curled and fell around her shoulders. Usually this made her look friendly and charming, but today it was added with a lot more hot then usual. As she tied the apron around her waist, he couldn't stop staring at her. She basically looked like any man's fantasy in an apron. It seemed like no matter how many times she seemed to go undercover, she always made him go speechless for a bit.

"Ugh. Am I good? Think he'll go for it?" She asked after grimacing at her reflection and pulling down the top of the tank top a bit more. Deeks found he couldn't respond because it took him a while to register what she had said.

"Uh-Uhm." He coughed to get his voice back, "yeah, I think this will work just fine." His game was completely forgotten, and his complete attention was now on Kensi.

* * *

><p>"Jada, all you have to do is tell us if you recognize any of the men who walked into your bosses office." Callen's voice was calm as he handed Jada Hansen a cup of tea made by Hetty. The young woman was fidgeting due to nerves.<p>

She worked as a secretary for a security firm. Being just out of college, she was still young and immature, so it was natural that she was nervous. Her boss had been involved in some shady, under the radar security services for an extremist group against mixed races, all for a hefty profit. Of course, when Jada had gone to inform her boss that his appointment had come, about an hour after the men had left, she had found him dead in his office, blood coming from his neck and coating the once pure and white carpet, effectively staining it.

"I know, it's just that, I'm only 23 you know? This is a bit more than i bargained for when I took this job." She tapped her fingers on the cup, before tucking some brown hair behind her ear. She had been dressed in a deep green gown, with some simple jewelry to compliment from Hetty. They had good reason to believe that the men were going to be at a formal event to celebrate the birthday of the president of a foundation celebrating unity and equality of races.

"I know, and we're sorry to put you in this situation," Callen's exterior was calm and collected, but inside he was itching to be somewhere else. Emotions were not his thing, and he wasn't quite sure what to do, so he was basing everything he was saying on past interviews and tv shows he'd watched. "You have nothing to worry about, the team will be in there with you, and we will do our best to protect you and bring an end to this case."

"Thanks, really." She seemed to relax a bit, and Callen mentally patted himself on the back, before looking down at his outfit and grimacing.

As usual, Kensi and Deeks got to play the part of luxury. He missed the days when he could wear tuxedos and suits that made you feel rich and powerful just by touching it. Of course now, that role had gone to Deeks, and he was wearing a suit that felt as though he could buy it at walmart. Although, Sam would probably be grumbling more, seeing as he was wearing polyester once again. Sam had the pleasure of working security again, Callen lucked out considerably by scoring a spot as bartender. Of course, Deeks was really the prince here because he got to be a partygoer and walk around with Kensi on his arm all night, an arm which would be clothed in expensive material that probably cost more than a months rent.

"Alrighty, I feel pretty fancy." Callen looked up to spot Deeks, who walked into the room wearing an expensive black suit, paired with an also expensively looking tie. His pocket handkerchief was a deep midnight blue, contrasting his crisp white shirt. For once, Deeks' hair was brushed, and he'd shaven, making him look like a clean cut rich guy. Callen had to admit he looked good, it made him want to kick something.

As Callen looked to the right, he noticed Jada had straightened in her chair, and her eyes were locked on Deeks figure, who was currently snapping on a Rolex and struggling to put on his cufflinks.

"Where's Kensi?" Deeks asked before sticking out his tongue a bit as he struggled to secure the cufflinks, effectively ruining part of his sophisticated image.

"Oh keep your panties on," her voice came from the doorway before she walked in, Callen smiled as he noticed the way Deeks snapped around to the sound of her voice.

Kensi was wearing a black gown that hugged her torso. The bottom was more free flowing, but didn't poof, instead the silk material gliding and fell to the ground gracefully. Going up the leg was a long slit, which showed off a good portion of leg, along with the high stiletto heel adorning her foot. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant french twist, which showed off the strapless top of her dress. Sapphires were present on her necklace and the small blue stones were barely noticeable on her diamond bracelet, the deep blue color matching Deeks' handkerchief.

Callen noticed the way Deeks went speechless, the cufflinks forgotten. His eyes were glued to Kensi, and he looked like nothing short of a nuclear bomb could tear his gaze away from her. Deeks' eyes were focused solely on her as she looked in the mirror, securing her earrings on before picking up her black clutch.

Callen snickered lightly as he watched Deeks gulp as Kensi walked towards him. He barely heard the detective mutter, "you look beautiful," before pulling out a rose from his jacket and holding it out to her.

"You're so weird." Kensi said, before taking the rose and securing his cufflinks for him.

Callen just watched with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

><p>By the time they were in their third year of partnership, Deeks had seen Kensi go undercover as pretty much anything, and it still had the same effect on him, whether she be slutty, normal, or elegant. He had even seen her go pretend preggers and had ended up going into fantasy mod. So, when they had been informed that she would have to go undercover as IT support, he pretty much thanked his lucky stars, because for once he wouldn't be caught gawking at his incredibly hot partner. Normally, Eric or Nell would be the ones for this job, but Eric was nursing a broken leg, and Nell had already been seen by the suspects. Sam and Callen had also been seen as well, leaving Deeks and Kensi to go all nerd herd on the suspect. It was simple enough, say they had to install some software and do an annual scan, then upload everything on the laptop onto the flash drive.<p>

"Ugh, this is one of the stupidest covers ever." Deeks grumbled to Callen and Sam, as he slipped some pens into his shirt pocket, and loaded his messenger bag with the flash drive, some random papers, and his gun.

"Hah. You look like an overgrown high school kid about to get a double swirly." Sam leaned back in his chair, and smiled amused.

"Shut up." Deeks shot back, glaring as he secured his Goodwill tie and frowned at his outfit of cheap brown pants, and a Kmart white shirt. The only thing remotely good about the outfit was the pair of worn black hightops he had on his feet, but even that made him feel like he was in high school again, about to go party and get wasted, only dressed like the this he would've never been allowed to be within 100 feet of a good time.

"Oh Sam, we better watch out, wouldn't want him to bust out the compass on us." Callen jokingly held up his hands in mock surrender, as he smiled and let out a laugh. Deeks just grumbled before inspecting himself in the mirror again.

"Ugh, Skippy Johnson? What the fuck? Really guys?" Deeks didn't both to hide the incredulous tone of voice as he inspected the fake name tag.

"Aww, don't get your fire wires tangled, we come in peace," Callen said holding up his hands in a a star trek sign making Deeks scowl, " we met you half way-"

"Fern Green? FERN?" Kensi stomped her way in, waving the name tag. Callen kicked his legs up on his desk looking pleased with himself, while Deeks finally let himself smile.

Even though Kensi was dressed as a nerd he still couldn't help but think she looked good and found it really hard not to stare. She had her usual tight figure hugging jeans on, and converse to match his own. She had her own white button up and tie on, only her shirt was a lot tighter and hugged her figure a bit more. Thick framed, but small rectangular glasses covered her eyes, and her curled hair was pulled into two low pigtails with her bangs pulled back to finish the look. The three men couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms and scowled, a pout beginning to form.

"Is the front desk person a man or women?" Kensi asked Callen through the earwig, knowing they were watching through building cameras back at ops.

"Uh, men. Why?" Kensi didn't respond, instead loosening her tie, and undoing some buttons allowing a good amount to show.

"Alrighty, lets do this." Callen watched in amusement as Deeks held open the door for Kensi and they walked in. His smile grew as they made eye contact and nodded, before clipping on their fake name tags in sync, and popping a piece of bubble gum in each of their mouths, before turning the corner to the front desk.

As they came to a stop, in front of the desk, Kensi leaned on it giving the middle aged man a better view down her shirt, which he obviously appreciated. Kensi blew a baby pink bubble with her gum, lightly twirling her hair around her finger before reaching down to hold up her name tag to show the guy, with a smile.

"Fern Green and Skippy Johnson, we're from tech support to install some software and do a systems scan for Mr. Bryant." Deeks smiled from beside her, tapping on his fake name tag to emphasize, before chewing his gum again.

"He's not in right now, probably won't be for about an hour or two." The guy didn't even bother to hide the creepy glances he was sending towards Kensi, which was just annoying Deeks, but he kept smiling.

"Oh, well it won't take to long you know? Just in and out, real quick, nice and smooth." Kensi drew out her voice, blowing another bubble before smiling at him, letting the innuendo register. Deeks had to step on his toe to keep himself from laughing at the guys expression, while Callen's laugh sounded in both of their ears.

"Alright, his office is right down the hall." The guy threw a smile at Kensi, not even registering Deeks was there.

"Thanks." She said, playing with her hair again, then padding down the hall, making sure to sway her hips.

As soon as the door was closed, she buttoned up one button making herself look semi-decent, then held out her hand for the flash drive, which Deeks handed to her, laughing as he did so. As Kensi stood there, leaning over the screen in her nerd getup, absentmindedly blowing bubbles with her hubba bubba gum and twirling her hair, Deeks thought she was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong> So this one was reeaaallly long. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment! Gonna be a bologna again and ask that I could get at least up to 92 comments? I really like to hear feedback, because it helps me to know what readers like most, so I can shape my other chapters. <strong>

**(Thanks to PurpleHipposRock for the phrase...i see where the inspiration came from ;) )**

**Thanks for your time! :) **


	16. Ocean

15. **Ocean**

He loves the ocean, and when she's coming out of it, he loves both just a bit more.

* * *

><p>It was no secret that Deeks loved the ocean. The ocean helped him to clear his head. If he had problems, he just had to be near the vast expanse of water and he would feel better. The sea was beautiful, yet dangerous. One wrong move and you were done for, yet if you played your cards right, the ocean worked for you and gave more than it took. The waters were a sort of constant. The tide would always push then pull. Waves would always meet the sand, and the salt and sand would always dance in the bright waters, spinning, falling, rising. But, it was still mysterious. The ocean hid a bounty of things, some would never be found out, some surprised us as secrets were unfolded. Yes, Deeks was aware that the adjectives he used when explaining his love for the sea could easily be applied to his partner, but he couldn't really be miffed by it anymore.<p>

Deeks was enough of a realist to admit that Kensi and him had a bit of a thing. But, he probably couldn't consciously admit it out loud. The truth was that after losing his mother to disease and losing his father to well, to assholery, he didn't really have any living family. Being an undercover cop he didn't really have many friends. He sure as hell didn't have a wife, because things just didn't work out like that for him, so he had meaningless one night stands. Kensi was pretty much one of the few constants in his life. He counted the team and Hetty as close, but they didn't have the same bond he had with Kensi, parterships were completely different then plain friendship. Deeks wasn't sure what he wanted from Kensi, much less what she wanted from him. So, with her it was more of baby steps. Deeks knew he was slowly but surely being reeled in by her. He knew that soon he would probably be so far gone and lost in all that was Kensi, so for now he was content with confusedly wandering around and being unsure of his feelings.

But, getting back to the topic, Deeks loved the ocean. It seemed to figure things out for him and he was able to sort out his life and all the crazy shit that happened in it. Just smelling the salty scent that the ocean carelessly threw up into the air helped him to make sense of what was happening in his head. So when he had problems or anything to figure, nowadays these usually revolved around Kensi, he would come and let the ocean work through things.

* * *

><p>He was laying on his board, floating over the ocean surface as the sky began to darken. As he lay there, the water carried him with its movement, bringing him up before letting him fall back down as the currents rose and fell. As usual he was thinking about Kensi, and the fact that she was currently on a date with some other guy. When he had gone to talk to her, she had stormed out on him.<p>

_"Kensi, don't go out with this guy." Deeks knew his voice was taking a pleading tone, but he couldn't help it._

_"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo that you were now in control of my life." She angrily turned from him as she grabbed her cell off her desk._

_"Don't Kens, just don't." He waited till she turned back around to continue, "Kensi, you had to give this guy a fake name, where do you think this is this really going?" He crossed his arms, studying her as he noticed the way she tensed for a second._

_"Why do you care so much? Why can't you just let me try to find someone? Do you have an aversion to my happiness or something?" Something clicked in him, and he took a few steps forward so they were about three feet apart._

_"You know that isn't the case. But, fuck Kensi, you know this guy isn't right for you, and you know you shouldn't be going out with him tonight. And lastly, you know exactly where I stand with all of this."_

_"No, no i don't." Then she had grabbed her bag and stormed out of the mission, leaving him standing there._

Deeks mumbled a few curses as he opened his eyes to look at almost blackened sky. A few stars were making themselves present, and he just studied them as the waters stilled. Finally, he groaned before flipping over and paddling back to shore. He decided that he might as well be more productive then some depressed guy just laying there.

* * *

><p>They had been in love. The two had been going out for about half a year and things had been going super awesome. She made him extra happy, and he never let her forget how much he loved her. They were just super happy together and he had been about to ask her to move in with him, but then of course fucking Jack came along. The sad thing was that he couldn't find it in himself to be super mad at Kensi because he loved her too freaking much. He could only be mad at himself, because all he could think about was that he had done something wrong, and hadn't shown her enough love. He couldn't really be mad at Jack because he probably would've done the same thing if the roles had been reversed. He completely understood Jack's reasons, because Kensi was fricking amazing and only a dumb ass wouldn't care for her. So really, he was mad at himself and he was sitting on a beach with his only friend being a lovely Jack Daniels, who was a great listener.<p>

To be clear, Kensi had cheated on him. Deeks tipped back the bottle again, as he sat on the sand listening to the waves crash, trying to figure things out and get his head cleared.

_"I'm coming, hold on." Deeks padded down the hall to answer the hesitant knock on the door. When he answered, he was met with Kensi's face, and she looked nervous, sad, and possibly a little guilty._

_"Hey," her voice didn't sound as strong as it normally did, and he didn't miss the way she wrung her hands in front of her body._

_"I gave you a key for a reason." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, pulling her into his apartment, and shutting the door behind her._

_"I forgot it." She sat down on his couch, and he stood there trying to figure out what was wrong with her. _

_"Is everything okay?" He knew that worry clearly laced his tone, as he sat down beside her, gently holding her hand and trying to meet her eyes._

_"I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen."_

_Deeks felt some unease settle inside of him, worried as to the outcome of this conversation. He was pretty sure things were going great, and she didn't want to break up with him, but he couldn't be sure. He knew there was nothing wrong with her because she just had all her annual medical exams and had gotten an all clear on each. So, he just hesitantly nodded, allowing her to continue._

_"Last weekend, when you were back at the LAPD office meeting with your boss, I went to run some errands and I ran into Jack." He noticed the way she paused and bit her lip for a second, so he squeezed her hand gently. "We got to talking, but it was a really public place so we went back to the apartment he's been renting so I could get all the answers I needed. We got to really talking, and he started telling me all these things, about regret and still having unresolved feelings, and," She was getting a little choked up, so he just squeezed her hand again, urging her to continue, "one thing led to another and, oh my gosh, Marty I am so sorry."_

_Tears were flowing down her face, and he gently pulled his hand from hers and took a slow scoot back on the couch. Tears were still pouring from her eyes, more than he had ever seen from her before._

_"Did you sleep with him?" It was a loaded question, and he so badly wanted to hear 'no' come from her lips, and he really wanted to wipe the tears from her face and stop her crying because it hurt him, but things were slowly spiraling out of his control._

_"I am so sorry." It was choked up, but the meaning was clear. Marty slowly felt dread spread through him. He could practically hear his mind and life shatter. He knew he probably should have stayed to work things out, but he felt himself losing control of his emotions, and had to get out. So, he had ignored her pleas and left her crying on his couch._

Immediately after, he bought a bottle of Jack Daniels and drove down to the beach. He sat himself on the sand, threw the cap in the ocean, and tipped back the drink, allowing the dark liquid to burn its way down his throat.

Every time he thought about going back to talk things out, he could only think of her and Jack together. He imaging over and over in his head, the thought of her forgetting about him completely, and giving all of herself to Jack. He could imaging her just throwing herself into Jack's arms and completely letting go of the fact that Deeks was always there for her and loved her always. The worst thing about being cheated on, was the fact that it meant you didn't mean enough. If meant that you weren't enough for them. All your love meant shit, because all you had wasn't enough. He tipped back another long drink, before putting down the bottle and gripping his head between his hands. He wanted to be angry at them so badly, but could only be angry at himself. Yeah, that breaking, heart-crushing noise was totally the sound of his heart shattering and falling apart. This feeling was worse than being shot and he would take that over this any day.

He sat there for a while, listening to the water, letting the sound and smells of the ocean comfort and calm him. Eventually he drained the rest of the bottle, not being as drunk as he had hoped he would have been. He briefly debated shattering the bottle, and seeing if physical release would help at all. But, then he thought that someone would see the blood and think a murder had occurred, or someone would stumble across him and he would be sent to the hospital. That would be fine, except for the fact that he had listed Kensi as his next of kin. He listened to the water a bit more, letting himself think. Eventually, he began to think of his relationship with Kensi, and every moment the had. And dammit, Kensi was it for him. She was that girl, the one he always wanted but didn't think existed for him. She was the love of his life, the girl that was the end of the road. Finally deciding that he didn't want to have regret, he hauled his ass up and began the walk back to his apartment, to try to fix a broken relationship.

* * *

><p>By the time Deeks and Kensi reached the two year mark, things were great. They were back in love, and had learned to forgive and forget. He still came to the beach, because they were far from perfect and he still found himself having to think things out the the rhythmic crashing of waves. But, he still loved the sea. In a way, he should probably hate it, just because so many traumatic things happened, or he came here when he was depressed too often. But, he just grew to love it more instead.<p>

As he propped his board in the sand, quickly drying off and looking into the water, he caught sight of Kensi walking out. She was wringing her hair out, and of course she was wearing one of her ridiculously hot bikinis. When she looked up she gave him a huge smile, and he couldn't help but to think that as she came out of the ocean, he couldn't help but love both a bit more.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one is pretty AU, and I'm not really sure how I feel about it, so let me know what you think of this chapter, because I'm not quite sure if you guys like these that are a bit more depressing or if you like fluffy happy ones, so I did sort of both...<strong>

**Leave a review and I'll love you forever!**


	17. Princess

16. **Princess**

Yeah, he really does treat her like a princess.

* * *

><p>Being with Deeks made Kensi feel a bit spoiled sometimes. He always seemed to know what she needed and could emotionally fulfill her. He knew exactly how to handle any situation she threw at him, and never grumbled. If she wanted something, he usually got it for her, because he actually liked to spoil her. If they disagreed on where to go, about 90% of the time he went her way without even a real argument. Sure, Deeks had his flaws, but he made up for it in so many ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes watched him as he placed his toothbrush on the counter next to hers. They were at that stage in their relationship where they each had toothbrushes and a drawer at the other's place. Actually, Kensi had more than just a drawer, but he didn't even mind, he smiled every time she brought or left something at his house. He hadn't even flinched when she had brought the tampons and pads, instead he just cleared out a drawer and made sure he knew the brands she used in case she needed more.<p>

She cuddled the blankets around herself a bit, feeling a little cold. He had pulled on some boxers and sweats, but she had opted to stay naked under the comforters, too lazy to do anything. He laid back down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist, and lazily dropping kisses on her skin. She giggled, pressing a light kiss on his lips, before pulling on a pair of panties and one of his long sleeved shirts after feeling colder. She started to feel warmer as he tightened his hold on her, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"So the waves are supposed to be the best this month today. You wanna go to the beach?" He was holding her hand, lightly playing with the fingers, as the other hand lazily played with her hair. She squeezed his hand lightly, and tangled their legs together even more.

"I would, but it's kind of cold. I think I'm going to stay in bed all day." She pulled the blanket up a little bit more, looking into his eyes.

"You want me to stay with you?" He was still fiddling with her fingers, looking straight into her eyes.

"Nah. Go have fun." She smiled, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his again.

"You sure?" He was searching to make sure there wasn't some sort of double meaning in her tone.

"I'm practically deodorant." She chirped, genuinely feeling fine. She didn't feel insecure or ignored in this relationship because he always let her know she was top priority.

He gave her another kiss, before getting out of bed to start getting ready. About ten minutes later, and she was sitting in bed, reading through a book, feeling pretty comfortable.

"Alright, I'll try to be back before it gets dark. Love you." He leant over to give her a light kiss, talking against her lips.

"Love you too." She smiled, before giving his lips a long kiss. He gathered his stuff and left the room, she leaned back and continued to read as she heard his front door close.

She had just flipped the page when she heard the lock turn, and the front door open and close. She lowered her book, and watched as Deeks walked into the room, before shedding his board shorts and t-shirt, pulling on his pair on sweats again. He climbed back in bed beside her.

"Uhm, hey?" She closed her book, and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey!" He happily replied, grabbing her hand again.

"Err...car troubles?" She turned towards him, noting the way he looked carefree and happy instead of depressed.

"Naw," he pulled her closer, fiddling with her fingers once more. "I got about halfway down the street before I realized I'd much rather tend to my Fern then spend a day at the beach." He dropped a few more kisses on her randomly.

"Aren't the waves going to be really good? Haven't you been looking forward to this for a while?" She forced herself to stay focused, instead of drifting into lala land at the kisses he was leaving on her skin.

"Yeah, but I've been waiting for you longer." He simply gave her a happy smile and shrug.

"Well, I guess I better make this worth your while." She fiddled with the waistband of his pants, playfully grinning at him.

He just smiled before giving her a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. She had a migraine that felt like it was tearing her head apart with each sound that made its way to her ears. Angry at the sound of keyboards clicking, phones ringing, and loud chatter, she let out a noise of aggravation before grabbing the file she was supposed to be filling out and making her way to Nate's old office. The empty room allowed her an escape from the loud sounds of the mission, and let her take a few deep breaths. She checked her watch, not sure whether to groan or smile at the fact that the day would be over in an hour. Only an hour to go, but time seemed to be stretching out and minutes were feeling like hours. As she finished the report, albeit at a much slower pace then normal, she closed the file, before leaning back in the chair to take a few relaxing moments. She didn't even want to click the pen, thinking the sound would probably aggravate her and cause her brain to scream. Checking her watch she noticed two things. One, she had accidentally grabbed Deeks' watch, and two, the day would be over in two minutes. She hauled her ass up, and prepared herself as much as possible for the sounds that would probably murder her brain.<p>

As she packed up her stuff, she threw a half-assed goodbye to the team, before walking out the door and into the sanctuary of her quiet car. She was halfway home when she realized that her and Deeks had rode to work together, as the did everyday, but she was in so much pain that she just wanted to be home. So, she prayed he would forgive her quickly and continued home.

She was wrapped up in a blanket in bed, wanting to sleep but not being able to. She didn't even notice Deeks until he was kneeling by the bed, stroking her hair, and laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, did you get home alright?" Her voice sounded really tired, and she pulled the blanket around herself even more.

"It's fine, jacked a ride off of Eric. How you feeling?" He continued to stroke her hair, pausing on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a temperature.

"Shitty and lame. Oh my gosh, those two together are 'shame'." She noticed that he cracked a smile, and continued to stroke her head as if he were trying to ease the headache away.

"I brought you some migraine cure." He held up a milkshake and a bottle of aspirin, which she happily accepted. He helped her into a sitting position slowly, before sitting facing her, putting her feet in his lap and gently rubbing them. She felt as he slowly worked away knots, and her headache ebbed a little.

He sat there kneading her feet as she sipped on the milkshake. They just casually talked, and by the time the milkshake was gone, her headache was almost completely gone. When she laid back down, and he wrapped and arm around her, she felt a million times better.

"Thanks." He was tracing random patterns on her back, and she had her head on his chest.

He responded by dropping a kiss on her head and whispering how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>She was looking in the mirror, standing in just her lingerie, examining herself with a small frown. When Deeks came around, wrapping her arms around her, and dropping some kisses in her shoulder, she didn't even really look at him.<p>

"Marty, If I ask you something, will you answer 100% honestly?" He stopped his kisses, letting his lips trail up, her shoulder and neck until he was looking straight.

"Of course." She met his eyes in the mirror, before deciding that he was genuine.

"Do you think I need to lose weight or something?" Her eyes dropped back to her body, for the first time feeling slightly awkward in the lacy pieces?

"You're kidding, right?"

She rolled her eyes, before looking at herself critically again. He sighed before spinning her around so she was facing him. He kept his arms loosely around her, and his eyes were locked with hers.

"Kens, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, you don't need to change anything. Plus, even if you weren't, it wouldn't matter, I love you for you." He bent down and gave her a love filled kiss, tightening his grip on her. When he pulled back he smiled. "You being out of this world hot is just a super bonus."

She gave him a smile and another huge kiss before pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's been a tough day, so we can all head home and relax."<p>

Kensi let out a breath a relief. Today had been one of the hard cases. It involved both a murder and a kidnapping of a child, so she couldn't wait to forget and wind down from the day.

"You ready?" Deeks was standing in front of her desk, throwing a quick goodbye to Callen and Sam as they walked out the door.

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand before walking out of the mission with him. The farther they got, and with more seconds that passed by, she just felt more and more relieved.

When they finally got back to her place, she collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes. She only opened them again when Deeks passed her a beer, and lifted her legs so he could sit under them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, today kind of sucked." She tipped the bottle back, letting the cold liquid calm her. The day had only been made worse by the fact that she hadn't seen him for a really long time. Last night, he had been on an LAPD stakeout, so she had to experience the wierdness of sleeping without him. Then today, he had been at the LAPD office debriefing and having a meeting with his other boss. When he had stepped into the mission, Hetty had immediately called him into her office for a meeting. And, to top it all off, her smart phone had been broken so she hadn't been able to receive any calls or texts from him all day.

"Wait, do you not know what today is?" He lifted his chin up from its resting place on her knee, his attention on her.

"Uh...friday?" She tapped her feet lightly against his legs, as she thought.

"No, I mean the date today." He was almost bouncing up and down, and she lightly closed her legs, trapping him in to calm him down.

"Not really, why?" She placed her beer down on the coffee table, focusing her attention on Deeks.

"Babe, it's your birthday..." She mentally counted in her head, and realized with surprise that it was.

"Oh!" It all began to make sense, all the cards, smiles, and the many 'have a good one' s. But, she had just shoved them into her desk, and concentrated on the case instead.

He rolled his eyes before standing up and bringing her a cupcake from the fridge that she hadn't noticed before. He handed her the cupcake, and gave her a kiss as he rifled through his bag. She ate it, watching him as he searched through his bag, biting his lip in concentration. Finally, he pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to her.

"Err...should I open it?" She stared at the package, not quite sure what to do.

"Well that is what you tend to do with a present." She nudged him with her leg lightly, before ripping off the paper to see a jewelry box about the size of her hand. Confused, she opened it to see a necklace with a silver heart that had three diamonds on it. She remembered she had seen it in a commercial for Kay, and she remembered commenting on how pretty it was. Then, she remembered that Deeks had been sitting right next to her.

She leaned forward and gave him a long kiss, and when she pulled back, he helped her to put it on.

"Happy Birthday Kensi." He said, as he fastened the necklace, locking it in place securely.

* * *

><p><strong>I made it really fluffy to make up for some of the more depressing ones, and the super long wait, I was busy and forgot. Let me know if you think it's overdone, or good, writing fluff doesn't come naturally to me. :S<strong>

**Also, do you guys like chapters when they're together or when they're not yet in a relationship?**

**Please leave comment/review! It means so much!**


	18. Questions

17.** Questions**

Sometimes they're great, but sometimes they just make it hurt more.

* * *

><p>Questions are an iffy thing, they can build and they can break depending on the type. To use a question properly, you need to know a couple of things. One, do I really want to know the answer? Two, will asking this result in any loss of body parts? Three, Who are you talking to? And four, is this really the proper question? Yeah, you have to ask questions to get around to asking the real question. Deal with it. Deeks was well aware of these steps and he found he used them a lot with Kensi. You had to know the situation you were dealing with. A situation could determine whether you're asking, 'how are you?', or 'wanna get hammered?'. Questions could fix and they could destroy, they could heal and they could wound. Questions are really just a fucked up thing.<p>

* * *

><p>Deeks slid onto the barstool besides Kensi where she seemed to be very focused on knocking back her whiskey. He winced realizing that she only turned to harder liquor when she needed escape or some good fun. He watched as she gestured to the bartender for another before she even acknowledged his presence.<p>

"What?" She snapped, her eyes darkening. He held up his hands in the universal 'whoa nelly' gesture, causing her to roll her eyes and down her drink.

"So...uh...how're you holding up?" He watched her carefully, looking for any signs of something off. Their case had been particularly rough, and had resulted in six deaths of innocent civilians.

"I'm fine," she answered sharply, crushing an ice cube between her teeth, "and how are you detective pain-in-my-ass?" she asked sarcastically, not bothering to face him.

His eyebrows raised, and he took a deep breath in, nodding his head. He tapped the counter ordering a jack on the rocks because frankly, she was kind of being a pain in the ass and he really needed some alcohol if he was going to keep on with this.

"Well _sunshine_," he began, "I'm feeling pretty shitty." He ordered a beer, deciding that he didn't feel like wasting all his money on a cab tonight.

"Do you ever feel like it's pretty fucking useless to become a cop or a fed, or whatever the fuck you identify yourself as these days?" She had whipped around in her seat, facing him fully, her dark eyes locked on him. He froze as his drink was raised halfway to his lips, eyes widening slightly, but he figured she wouldn't be too happy if he didn't respond.

"I guess, sometimes...on the hard days...you?" He ran a hand through his hair. He had come to interrogate her and go all replacement Nate on her, but I guess she didn't want any of that. So, he was going to analyze/comfort her while she thought she was analyzing him. Yeah, haters are gunna hate, but players also gon' play.

"Every single day." She ran her finger around the rim of her glass. The amber liquid was drained, leaving behind some ice and only a small remnant of the drink. "I can't stop some of the messed up shit that happens. In fact, I cause of that stuff to happen. I mean, sometimes it feels like I'm just useless." She picked up the glass and threw it against the wall.

Great, he would probably have to pay for that. He frowned at the shards of glass, and then looked at the bartender who's mouth was hanging open and had his hands on his hips. He was looking comically similar to a teenage girl who had just been told she was looking fat. He mouthed 'I'll pay for that' before turning his attention back to Kensi.

"Kens," he paused not quite positive how he should approach this situation, "what happened today, it wasn't your fault. How can you possibly think-"

She cut him off by standing up abruptly, her stool falling over hitting the wood floor with a loud crack.

"Don't. Don't even." She grabbed her purse and left the bar, leaving him sitting there with the shadows of a failed attempt at consolation. He picked up the stool as casually as possible and trying to ignore the stares his way, which honestly was about as inconspicuous as the kool-aid man bursting through the wall saying 'oh yeah'. He observed the shattered glass that the bartender was picking up, unhappily of course. Then, he realized he would have to pay for not only the broken glass, but her tab as well.

Sometimes, questions just fucked things up.

* * *

><p>"So how have you liked working with the team?" Nate was sitting across from him, notepad and pen in hand, resting on his left leg which was propped on his right.<p>

"It's good." Deeks was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knee. He was experiencing his first psych exam with Nate, and to be honest he was feeling pretty awkward.

"So, how do you feel regarding the recent incident?" Nate's voice was measured and he was lightly tapping his foot. He looked totally at ease, unlike Deeks who sort of wanted to bolt.

"Well lets see," he briefly took on a look of mock concentration, tapping his finger on his chin while looking up, "my partner was shot, 3 times mind you, 3 fucking times. How do you think I feel?" He wanted to leave, and go check on his partner who was in the hospital.

"You seem pretty startled or shaken up by this." Deeks watched as Nate briefly scribbled something down.

"Really? What brought you to this conclusion doc?" The words poured from his mouth before he could stop them. He quickly caught himself and sent nate an apologetic look, "sorry."

"It's fine." He said before jotting something else down, "so tell me what your relationship with Kensi is, how do you feel about her?"

Deeks froze. His back straightened a pit, and he took his forearms off his knees.

"I don't know, she's my partner we're pretty close." He trailed off, hoping Nate would just drop it. But of course not, because he was pretty sure in a previous life he had done something horrible and karma was out to get him.

"Close how?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, we spend a lot of time together. She's like a sister to me, or a, I don't know what she is to me, but she's something and-" he cut off realizing that he was blurting out everything, and sonuvabitch this man was good. He pushed out his chair, and threw a quick goodbye over his shoulder before exiting the room.

He hated questions.

* * *

><p>Kensi paused at Deeks' apartment door. Her hand was raised about to knock, but she stopped to think about it for a second. A man had beat his son to death, and when they finally found him, the ass had overdosed on cocaine. Deeks had taken the case pretty hard, considering the pregnant wife of the man had wanted justice for her firstborn child. As soon as he could, Deeks had grabbed his bag and walked out of the mission without even a departing word.<p>

She bit her lip, then after taking a deep breath, knocked on his door. She heard a few muffled noises, before the door opened and Deeks was standing there. He was in his work clothes, but a bottle of tequila hung from his finger tips. She frowned as she peeked behind him and saw some broken glass and a couple beer bottles on the counter.

"Hey Kensi...wassup?" His words were slurred,and he was leaning on the door frame for support.

She rolled her eyes, then pushed into his apartment surveying the scene.

"What the fuck?" She walked over to the wall, carefully avoiding the broken pieces of glass on the floor. She brushed her fingers over the hole in the wall, peering at it carefully. Then, she looked down to see Deeks' hand, which sported swollen and bloodied knuckles. "Deeks..."

"Yes partner?" He asked, before tipping back the bottle again. Sighing, she bent down to start picking up the bigger pieces of glass, carefully trying not to cut herself. She studied a piece, realizing it was a shard of beer bottle. She threw it in the trash can, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"How much have you drank?" She asked as she swept up the smaller pieces of glass, making sure to get every single piece.

"How much wood could a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" He smiled at her, and tipped back the bottle once more.

"Deeks this isn't funny." She felt uncomfortable staring at him. This wasn't her partner, this was someone completely different taking over.

"Nope, it really isn't, but I'm gonna keep drinking till it is." He downed the last of the tequila, missing her eye roll. She took the empty bottle from him, before he could drop it on the ground. But, she stopped him as he went for another bottle.

"Nope. I think you've had enough." She guided him to his couch and sat him down.

"Really? Because I'm still awake and I can still remember, so clearly I haven't." He tried to get up again, but she grabbed his hand firmly and locked her gaze on his eyes, holding him in place.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She bit her bottom lip, because she knew that if she were in his place, she would slap him for asking such a question. She saw his eyes spark, and a look of anger settle on his face.

"Talk about it?" His tone was clearly incredulous, but she still gripped his hands tightly, never breaking their eyes. "Talking didn't do Andy any good did it? Fuck, talking does nothing, it just makes us think we've gotten everything off our chest, but you know what? Every time we fix something the world throws another fucking curveball and I always seem to strike out." She didn't feel it was appropriate to point out how lame and cliche that statement was. "I mean fuck Kensi, I promised Melissa that I would find justice for her kid, but what happened? We were too fucking late and that asshole died in pure bliss, tripping out on cocaine, his favorite past time. I can't even make things right, or figure things out right now. So no, I don't want to fucking talk about it."

He ripped his hands from hers, and scooted away from her, but she just followed.

"Deeks-"

"I think you should leave." His tone was final, and his hands were lightly trembling now, but she made no move to leave.

"No." She kept her gaze locked firmly with his, not wavering the slightest.

"Kens-" He still sounded angry, but she refused to budge.

"No. Last month when I nearly lost it, you refused to leave me. You stayed with me till you knew I had my head back on and could function. You didn't let me retreat and lose it, and I'm not going to let you either." She kept her voice firm as her gaze, "so, if I have to stay here all night or all week I'm going to, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

His jaw was clamped, and he looked like he was about to lose it, but she didn't care.

"I'm here for you." And that seemed to undo him. He placed him elbows on his knees, and gripped his head in his hands. He ran his hands angrily through his hair, before covering his face with them. She wasn't sure if he was crying, or just trying to keep from opening his eyes and really seeing reality. She just rubbed his back comfortingly as he sat there trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She repeated the question, but this time it was softer and more comforting.

He took a deep shuddering breath, and after waiting a few moments began to talk.

Sometimes questions are great, sometimes they make it hurt more. It's a matter of how you ask that determines the outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not a Densi overload, but I felt this was more to show the bond they share at a deeper level.<strong>

**Please leave a review, and what type of chapter you wanna see!**


	19. Realize

**Warning: this chapter does contain more emotionally heavy material. (established relationship in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Realize<strong>

Sometimes when life gets too hard, you need someone else to realize there's more.

* * *

><p>Her fist slammed into the heavy bag once more, but she didn't feel the usual amount of satisfaction that she usually did with the swing of the bag and solidarity of the punch. Instead, she felt disappointment at the lack of burn throughout her muscles, so she sped up her movements and power, using her all against the inanimate bag. Eventually, she began to feel the burn in her muscles, but as thoughts of the dead women entered her mind again, she pushed again with even more ferocity. Eventually her muscles began to burn even more, but she didn't care, she needed the release, so she just continued faster and more aggressively, unintentionally imaging the faces of the blooding corpses. With a final huge blow to the bag, which she put all her strength into, she collapsed against it. Her hands were on either side of the bag, and she rested her forehead against it trying to catch her breath. A few tears slipped down her face as she was once again reminded of the fact that two extra victims had been added to the body count, all because they had been just a bit too late.<p>

She didn't lift her head when she heard footsteps coming into the gym, she didn't have the energy to.

"Hey Kens, you ready to go home?" Deeks' voice floated to her, and she closed her eyes again, trying to gather some strength.

"Yeah." She winced as she realized her voice sounded weak, even to her. She pushed off the bag, taking a few seconds to steady herself, as she pulled the tape off her hands.

He studied her for a second, taking in how she looked, before nodding once. He picked up her gym bag, recognizing that she probably didn't have the energy to do it herself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her out of the gym, flicking off the lights as they exited the door.

On the drive home, she stayed silent, staring out the window as the city passed by. The lights seemed to blur together as the sped along the freeway, and the night sky seemed to be smothering the city.

_"Michelle Williams was found dead, and had been for approximately nine hours." Eric clicked on his keyboard and brought up a gruesome picture of their victim. Kensi bit her tongue in an attempt to smother any obvious reaction._

_"She died of blood loss through multiple knife wounds. But, the coroner did say she was probably smothered at some point, most likely to quiet screams..."_

Kensi closed her eyes and clenched her fists for the rest of the ride home.

The moment they walked through the apartment door, she muttered something about a bath and headed straight for the bathroom. She turned the taps, and filled the tub with the hottest water she could manage to get. As it filled, she stripped down as fast as her aching muscles would allow her to. By the time she turned the taps off, steam was rising from the water. The second the hot water touched her skin, her eyes watered up a bit at the hot burn on top of the deep burn of her muscles. As she sunk in, she slowly made herself relax. As she closed her eyes and rested her head back, she let out a deep breath to calm herself.

_"Katiyah Yeman, was found, and had been dead for approximately one hour. She died of the same causes as Michelle Williams."_

Kensi squeezed her eyes shut harder, and clenched her hand into a tighter fist, but couldn't shake the image of the woman's face bloodied and bruised from her mind. The harder she tried, the more she thought of. Her eyes open and blankly staring. Her blonde hair matted with blood.

_"Fuck." She didn't even turn as Deeks' comment entered her ears._

_She was staring down at the body of Leanne Macmillan, their next suspected victim. Unfortunately, they were too late, blood still poured freely from her wounds. As Kensi knelt down to feel her pulse, she still felt a bit of warmth in the skin, which just made her blood boil. They were too late, and had just missed it. She thought back to Eric's debriefing and remembered that Leanne Macmillan had been expecting a child._

She banged her fist against the side of the tub trying to rid herself of the thoughts. But, the pictures and memories kept hitting her. Their faces, their stories, their wounds, no matter what she did the memories attacked her.

Kensi took a few deep breaths, trying to slow down her thoughts, and instead concentrated on the burn in her muscles. As she sat there in the tub, the warm water surrounding her, the day caught up completely and exhaustion truly settled in. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then slowly sank down. As she sank below the surface, and truly let the water cover her, she realized how peaceful it was. Everything was quiet, and the warmth completely surrounded her. She kept her eyes closed, and realized how peaceful it would be to just slip away. Her lungs started to burn, but she couldn't really care, all she could focus on was the fact that everything would be so much better if she could just fade away in that instant. The faces were still floating through her mind, and although it was redundant, tears flowed from her closed eyes and into the water.

Suddenly, she felt hands grip her arms, and she was pulled up from the water. She took a huge gasp of air due to the shock and surprise, and felt the immediate relief in her burning lungs. Her eyes snapped open and met with Deeks' concerned and angry blue ones.

"Are you fucking crazy? What were you trying to do, kill yourself?" The anger was clear, but she could see the concern in his gaze, even through the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I don't know." Her voice sounded even weaker, and it was so quiet, she could barely hear it. His grip tightened on her arms a bit more and she dropped her gaze.

"What?"

"I don't know okay!" She yelled it out, her voice cracking a bit on the end. "I don't, I don't..." and then she wasn't understandable anymore, tears and broken sobs cutting through instead of words. She let everything go, and the water flowed heavily from her eyes, she could barely breathe through everything.

She hardly registered it when Deeks lifted her from the water, and wrapped a towel around her. He sat down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, with her in his lap. She curled up in the towel, and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly, and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be okay." All anger was gone from his voice, and it was purely comforting.

Another round of tears broke through, and she gripped the towel tighter around herself.

* * *

><p>Deeks stood under the spray of the shower at the mission. The water running off of him was red, as he scrubbed the blood from his body. He watched as the red swirled around a bit before going down the drain. Slowly shutting his eyes, he turned his face up to the nozzle, and felt the spray hit him full force. Bringing his hands up, he scrubbed even though he knew all the blood was gone. As the water turned cold, he turned it off and stood there for a bit before drying off. As he wiped himself dry, he let his mind flow back over the events of today.<p>

The kid had been seventeen. Deeks had literally been right in front of him when he decided to give himself a bullet to the head. Deeks had felt the red spray, and for some reason it just burned more knowing you had youth blood on you. Deeks had been in similar situations before. He had seen is fair share of people committing suicide, and had been coated in their blood more than half the time, but this was different. He had never felt the blood of a minor due to self inflicted injuries on him. Sure, the kid was almost legally an adult, but still, he was young. Deeks began to pull fresh clothes on and walked back upstairs so he could leave.

Kensi was already waiting for him, and had her jacket on, and purse slung over her shoulder. She was leaning on his desk, flipping through some random magazine when he walked in. The moment she heard his footsteps, her head snapped up and she smiled at him before grabbing his hand. As they walked out he stayed quiet, unlike the usual day in which he would probably ramble on about different trivial things. He got in the car silently, and drove home silently, his eyes locked ahead on the road. When they got home, he got out of the car without a word and stayed quiet for a long time after.

The second he got in the house, he got a beer from the fridge.

"Shoot, we're out of dog food." He turned around to look at Kensi who was attempting to feed Monty, "I'm going to run to the store quickly and pick some up, you need anything?" He quickly shook his head no, and she grabbed her things before giving him a light peck on the lips and heading out once more.

Now alone, he leaned against the counter, and downed the rest of the alcohol. He began to think of every single detail of the suicide. he thought of the kid's expression, the kid's clothes, he thought of the fact that had he been just little faster, he could've prevented the death. He remembered how close he was, just three feet away.

_His lungs were starting to burn, but he kept sprinting full speed. As he rounded the corner, he saw the alley he was looking for. Eric was tracking the kid's, Alex Walter's, cell phone. As he turned the corner, he saw Alex looking at the gun._

_"Put down the weapon!" Deeks called out, drawing his own in case of need. _

_Instead of pointing the weapon at Deeks, Alex immediately lifted in to his head._

_"No!" Deeks called out, he was so close now, just fifteen feet. He took one more step, and that's when Alex fired the weapon. Deeks speed and momentum kept him going forward, and the blood sprayed over him. He quickly caught the kid, and checked his pulse. But, of course there was nothing._

Wringing the neck of the beer bottle in his hand, he tried to quit that resonating sound of a gunshot from playing through his head, but it was haunting him. Finally he brought his hand up to his head to try to rub away the headache he was getting. He heard a sharp crash and realized he had dropped the empty beer bottle, the glass was shattered on the floor and had created a mess. He rolled his eyes, before bending down to pick up the glass so Monty wouldn't try to eat it or anything, or Kensi wouldn't step on it and hurt herself. As he picked up the pieces feeling particularly Cinderella-y, he couldn't help but to think that his life sort of sucked sometimes.

He felt a sharp sting in his hand, and realized that he had cut himself on a sharper shard on glass. He lowered himself to the kitchen floor, and leaned back against the counter, examining his hand. He watched as his blood ran down his hand, and dripped onto the floor. Kensi would probably kill him for staining the floors she had finally got to cleaning, but he couldn't really find it in him to care. The cut was bleeding pretty bad, and it was stinging like a bitch, but he didn't really care. He remembered Alex today, and sort of felt his point of view. The pain from his cut distracted him from his mental pain, and it was a bit nice. Physical he could deal with, mental was some fucked up shit.

Breaking his gaze from his bleeding hand. He looked at the sharp piece of glass. Turning it in his hands, in his drunken state, he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that it was so smooth and glassy on the outside, but so sharp when it shattered. Feeling a little better, he amazedly looked at his hand had blood on his long sleeved shirt, and the floor was accumulating a puddle.

He turned the glass piece in his hand one more time, before bringing it up to his other hand again. He wanted to focus on the physical pain. He wanted to let his mind forget about all the messed up stuff he had seen in his lifetime. He rolled the sleeve of his shirt up as well as he could in his drunken/psychological stupor. Bringing the glass back to his arm, he hesitated a second before making a long cut across his wrist. He closed his eyes at both the stinging it brought, and the little bit of release as well. Rolling up his other sleeve, he did the same, feeling a little better with the pain.

He was starting to feel dizzy both from the alcohol and the blood loss, but it was nice. Dizzy meant his thoughts were everywhere. Dizzy meant he wouldn't be able to think clearly. And, best of all, dizzy meant he wouldn't really be able to remember well. He debated making another cut, just to end everything, but then he heard the door open and close.

"Oh my god, Marty!" He looked up as Kensi dropped the bag of dog food on the floor, and ran over to him. He realized what she must be seeing, him covered in blood, glass everywhere. "What in the..." she trailed off, and he followed her eyes to his wrists and the piece of glass in his hands. She looked back up at him and he noticed the pain in her eyes, and the fact that she was holding back some tears.

He watched as she got up and ran to the bathroom, and his eyes followed her when she returned with a first aid kit. She grabbed his hands, and pulled a little, making him stand up. Then she guided him to the table, seating him in one of the chairs. She sat next to him, and opened up the first aid kit.

"What happened?" She asked it calmly and she pulled out some alcohol wipes, and began to clean him up. He noticed a bit of the sting that came from it, but didn't really care.

"I don't know." He sighed, and the day really began to hit him, and he realized how hard this probably was for Kensi, "I'm sorry."

She froze for a second, but continued on cleaning him up. Soon, she was wrapping his wrists in gauze.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" She finally spoke, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"No." He felt really ashamed as he realized the state she was in.

"Alright." She began to pack up the first aid kit, and when she stood up to put it away, he caught her wrist.

"Kensi, i'm sorry." He repeated, "I'm really sorry." That was when his voice broke.

She sat back down, and wrapped her arms around him and muttered, "it's okay," over and over into his ear, drowning out each apology that left his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>The other side<strong>

**Deeks**

He noticed Kensi's withdrawal, and his eyes followed her into the bathroom. He pulled his hands through his hair once, before getting up and walking to the phone. After ordering some dinner for the two of them, he sat down on the couch again to watch some tv. Sadly, the only things on at this hour were soap operas, infomercials, and cliche movies. He flipped the tv off, and instead decided to read a book.

He had just gotten into it, when the knock on the door alerted him to the fact that their dinner was here. After sitting back on the couch, he heard a thump come from the bathroom. He got up to check on her, but his hand paused on the door handle. The case had been pretty tough on her, so he figured she needed some time to cool off. Pulling away, he went back into the living room.

As he got into the book once more, he realized she was taking a while, and he should probably go check on her to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep or something. He turned the handle, and frowned when he didn't see her in the tub. He took a step closer, and saw that she was in fact in the tub, under water, with her eyes closed.

Panic tore through him, and he rushed forward. Kneeling down, he grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the water, hoping to God that she was still alive. The second her head broke the surface she immediately gasped and took in air. He felt relief for only a second, before he realized that she had just tried to drown herself.

"Are you fucking crazy? What were you trying to do, kill yourself?" The words angrily poured from his mouth as fear still surrounded him.

She mumbled something softly, and he tightened his grip on her arms to remind himself that she was still there, she was still alive and with him.

"What?" He was still incredibly mad at both her and himself.

"I don't know okay!" He saw her face change, and she was looking a little lost. "I don't, I don't..." Her voice broke, and she began to cry, as in truly cry. Tears were pouring down her face, and she was gasping for breath. He pulled a towel off the rack, and lifted her from the tub, wanting her out of the offending water. He placed her in his lap, and she curled up and cried into his shoulder. All he could do was rub her back and try to whisper comforting words into her ear, even though he wanted to break down.

They sat there for about an hour, and he made sure she was wrapped up well. Her hair had dried, and her tears had finally stopped. He lifted her up, and carried her into their bedroom because he could tell she was absolutely drained. He carefully placed her on the bed, and grabbed some warm clothes for her. He carefully dressed her, and left kisses on her skin, to let her know he loved her. He tucked her into the bed, and gave her a light peck on the lips before she fell asleep,

He walked into the bathroom, and pulled the plug in the bath, letting the water flow down the drain. He grabbed a towel and soaked up all the water on the ground, before wringing the towel out into the tub as well. His clothes were still wet, but he didn't really care. He frowned as he stepped on something, and look down. Crouching down, he saw that her engagement ring had come off during this whole thing. He picked it up, before leaning against the tub to inspect it.

Suddenly it all really made it's way into his brain. He realized he had been so close to losing her. She was his entire world, and she had almost taken herself from him. The pain of it all hit him like a full speed train, and he gripped the ring in his hand, and cried. He just kept sitting on the cold tile floor, the sound of the water dripping not doing anything to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi<strong>

She struggled to get her key into the lock, and when she finally did she let out a breath of relief. Turning the handle, she attempted to steady the bag of dog food in her arms and she entered the apartment, kicking the door closed. She turned the lock, and tried to walk over to Monty's food bowl. She cocked her head to the side as she saw Deeks' leg in the kitchen. She stumbled that way and dropped the bag of dog food at what she saw.

"Oh my god, Marty!" Panic struck through her as she saw him covered in blood, surrounded by glass. His blood was puddling on the floor and staining his clothes. Had he fallen or something? "What in the..." She looked over him, then noticed the horizontal slits running across his wrists, and the sharp piece of broken glass in his hand. She brought her eyes back up to his, and felt the pain in her chest from trying to hold back tears.

Wordlessly, she got up and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She quickly made her way back to him, remembering how much blood was everywhere. She helped him up and guided him to a chair, carefully avoiding anymore glass. As she pulled out some alcohol wipes, she gently pulled the piece of glass from his grip and placed as far as she could from his hands. She began to wipe away as much blood as she could. She swallowed to clear he throat, and keep any tears down.

"What happened?" She tried to keep her voice steady and strong, refusing to look up.

"I don't know." She heard him sigh, but she kept wiping away the blood, "I'm sorry."

She froze, at this, but didn't trust herself to speak or meet his gaze.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" She asked once his wrists were wrapped in gauze. The material bothered her, because it shouldn't even be there.

"No." He said it with absolution, and she just nodded, still not brave enough to meet his eyes.

"Alright." She began to pack everything up, but the second she stood up to put the first aid kit away, he caught her wrist.

"Kensi, i'm sorry." He repeated once more, and she finally brought her gaze to his shattered one, "I'm really sorry." His voice broke, and she immediately put down the first aid kit, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay." She whispered into his ear. And each time an apology left his lips, she would drown it with a reassurance, her arms stayed wrapped around him.

After some time, when he kissed her, she let him. When he guided her to their bedroom, she let him. When he took off her clothes, she let him. That night they made love just to remind each other they were there.

When she was sure Deeks was asleep, she pulled on one of his shirts and some underwear and made her way into the kitchen. She looked at the blood and glass, before getting out a broom and cleaning supplies. She threw away the pieces of glass, then began to scrub the floor. As she wiped up the blood, and scrubbed the tile, she began to cry. She hadn't been enough for him, things had gotten so bad he had mutilated himself. Her tears mixed with the bleach on the ground, and she scrubbed it. Even when the blood stains were gone, she kept scrubbing, because she could still see them. She kept scrubbing, letting her tears hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a lot heavier then most. I was planning on having more situations, but with the way it was written, figured I should just have two. I would also like to point out that I'm not suicidal, but if anyone is people are always there for you, including me.<strong>

**Also reviews/comments have slowed down by a lot, and I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because I feel like nobody is really reading it anymore. If you read this, please leave a comment/review!**


	20. Sick

19. **Sick**

Whether a cold, or injured she's there for him.

* * *

><p><span>Year One<span>

He groaned as he heard his phone ring, but still reached across to answer it.

"Hello?" He winced at the sound of his voice, the cold clearly not helping him the slightest.

"Why hello Mr. Frog, would you by any chance know where my partner is?" Well Kensi sounded healthy and not at all miserable.

"Haha. What do you want?" He was tired, and he felt like shit, and he wanted some trippy medicine dammit.

"Well I _was _going to ask you about the files you were supposed to sign off on, but I'm fine with listening to you suffer." He noticed that she always seemed a lot happier when he was struggling.

"I'm hanging up now." He clicked the end button, before falling as gracefully as he could manage onto his pillow, so not very.

Right as he was about to doze off, his phone started going off again. He gripped his pillow, groaning into it before lifting his head up once more. But gave a sigh of relief as the ringing stopped.

"What?" He realized that it was probably incredibly harsh sounding, but he just wanted to sleep and die.

"Mr. Deeks I am not particularly pleased nor impressed with your tone."

"Shit, sorry Hetty, can I help you?" He mumbled into the phone, his eyes were starting to close again.

"Ms. Blye has already informed me of your illness, and you're not expected into work tomorrow."

"mmm...thanks." He wasn't really processing anything other than the fact that life wanted him to suffer.

He didn't realize till after that, that his partner was subtly looking after him.

* * *

><p><span>Year Two<span>

"So you fall down a flight of stairs, get shot at, get knocked around by a ton of goons, and jump out a window of a building about to blow, and you're in the hospital for...appendicitis." Deeks looked up to see the sight of Kensi entering his hospital room and planting herself in the chair next to his bed.

"Pretty much. The life of luxury." He gave her a sunny smile, attempting to push himself up in the bed.

She quickly aided his efforts and adjusted some pillows behind his head, before sitting down once more.

"Well I have to admit, I'm surprised by the lack of hospital trips we've had this year." She rested her arms on the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Hey! I don't get injured that mu-"

"Ah, Mr. Deeks, back again." The doctor cut him off as he entered the room, only making Kensi snicker.

Deeks threw a light glare at her before listening to the doctor.

* * *

><p><span>Year Three<span>

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Kensi pacing back and forth, biting her nails. She was grasping something in her other hand, and when his eyes finally focused, he realized it was his badge and watch. He watched her for a little bit before getting a slight headache.

"Training for a walk-a-thon?" The minute the words left his mouth, Kensi's head snapped towards him, slightly intimidating him a bit.

He watched as she let out a sigh of relief, and walked over to sit by the bed.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked stretching his arms wide and sending her a sunny smile.

"No, I'm mad at you." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning back in her chair.

He cocked one eyebrow, genuinely confused as to why she was so angry. Thinking back over the past few days, he drew a blank and decided that he probably did something idiotic, sounded like him anyways.

"Err...Why?" Asking couldn't hurt, right?

"WHY?" The anger written on her face and in her tone made him shrink back into his pillows a bit.

He was totally wrong, asking could hurt, in fact asking might have just increased his hospital stay by about nine years.

"You got shot again!" Well she looked downright incredulous.

"Uh, you're mad at me for...getting injured?" Sometimes her didn't get his partner at all.

"Yes! You got shot five times!" She threw her hands in the air, before lightly swatting his uninjured arm.

"Okay, to be fair, they weren't all lethal, so...I think I deserve points for that." The second the words left his mouth, he realized that was probably not the smartest think to say.

"You took two in the chest, and one in the stomach!" She kind of looked like she wanted to smack him, which she probably did.

"Exactly, not _all_ were lethal, just _some._" he really didn't have the energy for this, so he decided that if he was going to get yelled at he might as well be comfortable.

He noticed how her glare had gotten colder and colder, he noticed that she got tenser and tenser, he noticed that she looked like she really wanted to slap him. But, he also noticed that when the doctor came in and told him he was lucky to be alive, she grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

* * *

><p><span>Year Four<span>

Kensi was currently walking around him house, filling the fridge with things, and doing laundry, he didn't want to point out that she didn't even do that at her place.

"Kens, it's not a big deal, I'm fine." He was sitting on his couch, and every time he attempted to stand up she would still him with one of her mega glares.

"Deeks, you have a severe concussion, the doctor said you would need help for a while, deal with it." She slammed the fridge door with finality, before bending down to fill Monty's bowl.

"It was just a concussion. I'm fine." He started to push himself up from the sofa once more.

"Deeks, if you even think about standing up, I will kick your ass then run over your stupid surfboard." He lowered himself back down, after realized she probably would. "It's not a small deal Deeks, it was a really bad concussion." She said once she stood up again. After she washed her hands, she came to sit beside him.

"It was not that bad!" He rolled his eyes, before pouting, not even caring that she would probably tease him about it.

"You couldn't spell your name."

"Details, details," he waved his hand brushing it off, before flipping on the tv.

She rolled her eyes, before getting up to get his pills.

* * *

><p><span>Year Five<span>

"I've already told you, this isn't a psychological evaluation." The doctor had that overly calm voice that made you feel as though they'd been smoking some pretty good weed all day.

"Really? Because this kinda feels like one, just a bit." He didn't hide the sarcasm in his voice, hoping he could leave soon.

"I am merely here to see how you're coping with recent traumatic events." Dr. what'sherface crossed her legs, staring at him with great focus. To be honest, he kind of had to sneeze because when he got too uncomfortable he sometimes needed to sneeze.

"I'm fine! I'm not ripping out my hair, I'm not pacing, I'm not crying in a corner, I'm not lashing out at people, I. Am. Fine."

"You are clearly frustrated, is this due to the recent events?" She scribbled something down, and he hadn't even said anything, so he really wanted to grab the pen and whip it across the room.

"No!" He was frustrated that he had to do this, where the hell was Nate?

"Is it because of a lack of sex life?" He didn't respond due to the sneezing fit he broke out in.

"You seem a bit tense, why is that?" He shot her an incredulous look. Was she trying to be irritating and stupid? Because if she was she was doing a kick-ass job. Maybe Hetty sent him to her as punishment, and if that was the case, kudos to Hetty, it was working.

"I'm not tense, I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine, because I'm leaving right now." He grabbed his crutches and pushed himself up on them, maneuvering out the door and ignoring Dr. whateverthefuckhernameis as she tried to stop him, which in all actuality she could've if she had just gotten up off the couch, but whatever, he wasn't going to complain.

"Hey there _sunshine_." He shot Kensi a look as she threw the nickname back at him, but she just smiled before pecking him on the lips. She waited for him to say something, but when he didn't respond she just carried on. "Well, obviously that didn't go so well, so when you're ready to talk, I'm all ears. Well, not as much as you, my ears are a lot smaller and nicer."

* * *

><p><span>Year Six<span>

"Ah, Mr. Deeks, back again so soon. What's the reason this time?" The doctor, looked at him over his glasses, tapping his pen on the clipboard.

"My boyfriend's an idiot." Kensi threw in from beside him, squeezing his hand with unnecessary force.

He could only smile a shrug at the doctor, because frankly he sort of was, as well as a tiny bit loopy off of pain meds.

"Well aside from that, what happened?"

"I fell off a ladder and broke my leg." He said, nodding towards his casted leg. Kensi just glared at the cast, then at Deeks.

"And why were you on the ladder?" The doctor paused his pen, his attention now on Deeks.

"I was hanging christmas lights." He stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, Mr. Deeks I'm going to give your medication to your girlfriend here." He explained as though he were speaking to a six year old. "Ms. Blye, he's going to need some help around the house for a bit." The doctor said, handing over the necessary medications.

"Yeah, I'll look after him." She said, throwing him a smile while taking the pills.

No matter if he's sick or injured, she's always there for him.

* * *

><p><strong> So I'm not very happy with this one, I wasn't really inspired. The next one will hopefully be better.<strong>

**Thank you to anyone who leaves reviews, you really make my day and encourage me to keep writing.**

**Please drop a comment/review! Maybe say what you would have put into this chapter instead, i might do rewrites!**


	21. Temp

20.** Temp**

When he goes undercover, she makes the temp truly feel like a temp.

* * *

><p>Kensi actually pays attention and believes her doctors on this matter, when you're pregnant you aren't supposed to get stressed out because it's bad for the baby. So, when Deeks pulls her aside one day and tells her that he needs to go undercover she thinks she's probably harming her baby.<p>

"What?" She snapped, her blood pressure immediately shot up, ruining her easy day.

"I'm sorry! I can't get out of this one, it shouldn't go on for too long." He looked regretful, and if she weren't completely angry with him, and if her hands weren't itching to slap him, she would probably feel sorry for him.

"The last time you said that, you were gone for four months." Her steely glare was locked on him. If she wasn't trying to look intimidating she would be rubbing her back, because frankly all the standing was making her hurt like a motherfucker.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that too, it's just that I don't have any control over this. If I had a choice I wouldn't go, you know that." He lowered his voice as a few people were walking by. They disregarded the arguing couple, probably thinking nothing the two of them.

"I know and I'm sorry." He pulled her into an awkward hug due to the size of her stomach, which she needed. "It's just that I'm eight months pregnant, and I don't want you missing the birth of our child." Tears began to flow from her eyes due to the stupid hormones, making her want to kick something.

She was still mad, but she couldn't get herself to calm down. It was one of those days where she wished they didn't have the jobs they had because their occupations seemed to rule their lives.

"When do you have to leave?" Her voice sounded weak, and she realized at that moment she was probably the antonym of the definition of hot, unless you were talking about a hot mess, that she was indeed.

He mumbled something she couldn't quite understand, so she pulled away a bit.

"What?"

"In about two hours." He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she kind of wanted to throw her rings in his face. But she settled on punching him on the arm with her crazy pregnant woman strength.

* * *

><p>"Make this as quick as you can, okay?" She watched as he threw his bag into the backseat of his car, before slamming the door shut.<p>

"I will, don't worry." He brought his arms around her lightly, and she just nodded not really trusting herself to speak without sounding really lame.

He bent down to give her a kiss, before rubbing her belly lightly, and climbing into the car.

"I love you." He said starting up the engine, and looking straight into her eyes, which she could feel starting to moisten.

"I love you too." She responded, leaving in through the window to give him a kiss to really remember her by, and make him want to hurry home even faster.

He went in for another light peck before pulling his car out, and leaving her there feeling moody and sad.

* * *

><p>She was pretty much feeling salty and sulking around the mission doing whatever menial tasks she was allowed to do. Going through Deeks' desk to look at pictures of them did absolutely nothing, in fact she really wanted to shoot something. Unfortunately she was incredibly restricted due to Hetty's order and the fact that she was a whale.<p>

Callen let out a noise as he sat down next to her. Both her and Sam watched him as he took a deep breath, before leaning back in his chair.

"I was just talking to Hetty, she's bringing in a temp to fill Deeks' spot while he's away doing his LAPD shenanigans."

Kensi's eyebrows shot up, and she felt a little angry again.

"Why?" Sam voiced the exact thing she wanted to ask, his confusion clearly mirroring her own.

"Well, with Kensi stuck on desk duty, we don't have enough people on the field. Three was pushing it, but two isn't do-able, hence the temp." He paused, leaning forward in his chair again. "Apparently this guy has some experience, we just need to be welcoming and supportive." he threw a warning glance Kensi's way.

"I can be warm and welcoming!" She said defensively, lifting her hands up from her stomach.

* * *

><p>So to be clear, she had said that she <em>can<em> be warm and welcoming, not that she _would_ be warm and welcoming. She was still glaring at Thompson, hoping that if she glared hard and long enough he would vanish and Deeks would poof back. He looked up, probably sensing the feeling of the cold daggers she was glaring at him, and squirmed under her heavy glare.

"So uh, how far along are you?" He asks, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. She softens a bit, realizing that she's sort of being a bitch, and the kid wasn't purposefully trying to ruin her days.

"Eight months." She dropped the glare, but she isn't exactly being friendly, because she still doesn't want him here.

"Oh, that's cool." He nods a bit, and if she wasn't so moody, she would probably laugh at the awkwardness.

"Thompson, we gotta go check out a scene." Callen pops his head in, before continuing out the door.

She's totally amused as he hastily grabs his keys and hurries out the bullpen.

* * *

><p>She walked into the bullpen wanting to grab her special pregnancy chair cushion so she could at least feel comfortable up in ops with Eric and Nell and their stupid chairs.<p>

"Nice job taking down Cooper today." Sam said with a smile, patting Thompson on the back.

"Thanks." Thompson looked pretty pleased with himself as he sat down at his desk.

"You need to clean up some of your moves," she said not looking at him as she grabbed the beloved red cushion, "some were sloppy and needed to be executed a lot better." She turned around and walked out of the bullpen once more, clutching the pillow in her hands.

"Did I do something to offend her?" She hears Thompson ask from behind her, but she keeps walking.

"I wouldn't think to hard about it." She hears Callen reply back.

* * *

><p>She's began to be nicer to him, because she knows it's tough being in a new environment. Plus, if it weren't for the hormones she probably wouldn't have been as crabby. They're in week two, and he's begun to feel a tad more comfortable around them.<p>

He's sitting at his desk looking pretty shattered because the case was pretty rough, and took a lot of energy.

She examines him for a moment before hauling herself up and standing in front of his desk.

"Listen, I know that this case was tough, and I don't make it easy for you but you need to pick yourself up." Her tone is softer than normal, and he looks up with a bit of surprise on his face.

"What?" The kid is probably in his mid-twenties and she remembers how cases affected her at that age.

"I'm rough on you, and I know that. But, you can't let every case get to you." She actually sounds caring, and for some reason she begins to miss Marty even more because she remembers how he tends to comfort her all the time.

"Alright." He's stopped making eye contact, but she doesn't walk away just yet.

"Go out, get a drink then come back tomorrow with a new slate." She turns and walks back to her desk.

He's packing up his things and starts to walk out when she stops him.

"Oh, and don't think I'm going easy on you now." He nods before walking out.

* * *

><p>She loudly drops the stack of files onto his desk, causing him to jump.<p>

"Paperwork." she states, before walking over to her own desk to go through her much smaller stack.

"On what?" She looks up to see him examining the files with distaste. "I've only worked two cases."

"Well," she says, not even looking up at him but instead doodling on a paper, "people get shot, you get paperwork."

"But normally there isn't this much." She smirks not speaking of the fact that usually she would take on half the load, but she didn't feel like being nice.

"Well, life sucks." She pulls up her internet and begins to leisurely play a game of tetris.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I brought you some coffee," he nervously places the Starbucks cup on her desk, probably terrified she'll attack him. "It's decaf." He throws in, right as she's about to comment.<p>

"Thank you." she says, it still sounds stiff so she throws in a smile, even if it is kind of forced. Hey, the gesture was sweet and she's reasonable.

She takes a sip, and stops herself from grimacing. Taking the sip makes her miss Deeks more, because usually he would get her some ridiculously complicated drink so she wouldn't be able to recognize that the coffee was in fact decaf. Or, he would get her a milkshake because it was one of the things she really craved. Instead, she tasted the weird taste of the decaffinated coffee with nothing else in it. She placed the cup on her desk and didn't drink from it again. She had a feeling Thompson probably noticed because he seemed desperate for her approval.

* * *

><p>"Where's Thompson?" Sam asks, looking confusedly at the empty seat beside himself.<p>

"Mr. Thompson has been transferred back to his original position and location of NCIS." Hetty said, casually walking in her hands behind her back.

"Did he resign?" Callen asked smirking, looking at Kensi, knowing the hell she put the kid through. Kensi just turned to face Hetty instead.

"Ah no, his services were no longer required." Kensi smiled as she realized the meaning behind Hetty's words. "Mr. Deeks should return later on." She spun on her heel leaving the bullpen and a smiling Kensi.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, im outside-Marty<em>

Excited, she put down her phone before waddling out as fast as she could, probably looking like a duck with constipation and hemorrhoids.

Her smile was huge as she saw him leaning on his car door, hands tucked into his pockets. Once she got close to him, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss that was probably not fit for public.

"Hey," she said, a little breathless from the walk and the kiss. Her back was sort of hurting again, but she couldn't really find it in her to care.

"Hey," he echoed kissing her once again with a smile. "How was the temp?" He asked once they finally unlocked lips.

"He was alright," she trailed off, that kiss added with the pregnancy hormones made her want to hop in the car, drive home, and really let him see how much she missed him, even if she was huge.

"How did you treat him?" He asked, playing with the bottom of her shirt, not really helping her get calm once more.

"Like a temp." He laughed before kissing her again.

She made the temp feel like a temp, because that's what he was. If he were replacing anyone but Marty Deeks she probably would've been so cold, but nobody could fill that spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a lot of Kensi and Deeks...but I hope ya'll still like it.<strong>

**The next chapter will definitely have Densi, so leave a comment/review of what you want to see!**


	22. Undercover

21. **Undercover**

Whether undercover or under covers, he feels better knowing she's there.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Deeks you'll be going undercover," Hetty informed casually, "your alias will be a lawyer, which is right up your alley."<p>

He grinned a little, before taking the file from her outstretched hands, and walking back to his desk. Callen and Sam were off doing who knows what, probably an activity further strengthening their bromance.

Just as began to really concentrate on the details of his backstory, his concentration was broken.

"Hey!" He looked up to see Kensi leaning towards him a bit. He placed the file down on his desk and looked at her instead.

"Hey to you too!" He whispered back to her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"This is an NCIS case!" She looked happy, and he was a little perplexed. Did she get joy out of stealing cases from LAPD, knowing her it was a strong possibility.

"Yeah, NCIS pretty much shafted LAPD on this one," he said, kicking his feet onto the desk and leaning his chair back so it rested on two legs.

"Okay one, you're a dork. Two, you're going to fall." She gave him a pointed looked as he leaning back even farther.

"No i'm not." He stated, putting his hands behind his head casually, while pushing back as far as he could.

She didn't say anything, just rolled up a paper ball and threw it at him with great speed. Surprised by the action, his chair toppled backwards pulling him to the ground as well.

"That was just cruel, I think you're going to have to come over tonight and make it all better." He said with a wicked grin as he pulled himself up and righted the chair. She glanced around to make sure nobody was listening, before throwing another paper ball at him.

"You never let me finish," she continued, getting back on subject, "the third point I was making is that since it's an NCIS case, we're going to be backing you up, not LAPD." She sent him a sunny smile which just made him smile as well.

His smile grew as he realized that being undercover, he felt a lot more sure about his actions knowing she had his back.

* * *

><p>They had started out as friendspartners with benefits. It had been simple, no romance just sex. But, of course that hadn't lasted long because feelings had always been under the surface, they had a thing. He had been first to crack, telling her he had actual feelings and wanted more out of the relationship. She had slammed the door in his face and refused to talk to him about anything other than work for a week, pulling U-turns when she saw him. But eventually she came around and they gave it a shot.

He hadn't really noticed it till he had been sent on a long term undercover assignment. Sleeping next to her had become routine and natural and their first night apart had unsettled him. He was used to feeling her warmth in his arms, and he was used to waking up in the morning right beside her. After that, he never took it for granted and never failed to remind himself that he was lucky she even gave him the time of day.

He pulled her a little closer, his hand sneaking under the shirt she had stolen from him. He never thought he would say it, but it was nice having a relationship that didn't revolve around sex. Sure, it was still a factor, but they had reached a point of emotional stability and comfort that they didn't necessarily need it. He was fine just having her there fulling clothed.

He traced his hand along the top of her panties, before resting his hand on her hip. She moved a little, and he heard a slight change in her breathing.

"What are you still doing up?" Her voice was still laced with sleep. She placed her hand on top of his and wove their fingers nuzzled gently against her neck, dropping a few kisses as well.

"Just thinking." The tips of his fingers snuck under the very edge of her underwear, lightly ghosting over her skin back and forth. He snuck his fingers down a little lower, before pulling them up again and repeating the same pattern.

"Don't hurt yourself." She turned so that she was facing him, and inched a little closer, their legs tangling together.

"Hilarious." He tightened his grip on her a bit, and she gave a slight shiver and curled up against him a bit more. He ran his finger down her bare leg, wrapping his hand around her thigh. As she wrapped her leg around his, her feet brushed his and he felt how cold they were.

"Yeah, I am." She retorted, her voice beginning to lag once more. He trailed his hand slowly up her leg once more, ghosting over her hip, slowly tracing a trail up her arm, and finally to her head. He brushed the hair covering her face, before trailing his hand back down so he could lightly hook his thumb in the laced top of her underwear.

He pulled the covers up a bit more, to keep her warm. She draped her hand casually over his hip, and bunched her fingers in his shirt. When he looked down, he noticed she was already asleep, her breathing already evening out once more. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting into comforting sleep.

Whether undercover or under covers, he truly felt better knowing she was there next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's pretty short but it was meant to be just a fluffier one shot that I didn't have to struggle too hard to come up with romance.<strong>

**Leave me with some thoughts please!**

**p.s sorry about the wait, and giving you this and not something awesome. I had a bunch of tests and this was written quickly :(**


	23. Very First

**I would just like to make it clear, no lemons.**

* * *

><p>22. <strong>Very First<strong>

All of their firsts, their landmark moments, don't really go how they're supposed to.

* * *

><p><span>First Kiss<span>

In a way, it wasn't their first kiss, but in a way it was. They had actually kissed before, numerous times, for cases. But, Deeks didn't really think they counted, because frankly that was for a job and it wasn't really them kissing, it was their covers. Sadly, the fact of the matter is that they both recognized they had a thing. They both knew that their was mutual attraction, albeit there were sometimes denial. The problem was that nothing had happened for so long, that making a move would seem awkward and sudden.

The first time he actually does it, the first time he kisses her is not because the team needs it, but because he needs it.

They're sitting on his couch, watching Christian Bale run around in his little cape, kicking things and talking in his strep throat voice in The Dark Knight, because it's become a regular thing to watch movies at night together.

"You know, I gotta give it to them. This movie is actually pretty entertaining." Kensi says, as they swap chinese take-out containers, eyes never leaving the tv set to which they're glued. They're leaning on opposite ends of the couch, their legs alternating in the middle. He should be pretty scared, because all she would need to do is extend her leg, and his ability to have kids would be forever gone, but he's pretty confident she wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, if it wasn't so different from the comics, I would like it more." He tips back his beer, as he watches Two-face die.

They continue to watch the movie, swapping containers till the food is gone. As the credits role, he begins to think of the movie more, and then his life as well. The more he thinks, the more similarities he sees. The longer he thinks, and the longer the credits continue to scroll, he sits up more and more as realization settles.

"Oh my God. I'm Batman." He's thinking to himself as the credits finish up, and the very last of it is rolling up the screen.

"Alright Deeks, I think you've had enough." Kensi says, snatching his beer bottle and finishing it herself. Did he say that outloud? Really? Oops.

Okay, so he isn't super rich, and he doesn't run around in a Halloween costume all the time, but still. Bruce let go of Rachel, the love of his life and she went and fell in love with some other awesome guy. Kensi was his Rachel, well in the movies, because she didn't exist in the comics, and that wasn't very important right now. Batman had no one, because he let her go. Deeks didn't have her because he apparently had no ball-age in the love department. And okay, Kensi wasn't going to get blown up, because he wouldn't let that happen, and he wasn't going to go start fighting clowns and garden decorations, but still that little similarity was poking at him. And okay, the comparison was starting to get silly.

"Kensi?" She's starting to gather up the trash, and he has to admit that he's staring at her ass, because who wouldn't?

"Yeah?" She spins around once she tosses the containers in the bin. He looks over her quickly eyes scanning her face. She's looking at him in confusion, and she cocks her head as she's still waiting for his question, and he's staring at her like an idiot. And that's when he does it.

He leans forward, connecting their lips miraculously without bumping noses with her, his hand on the side of her face. It takes her second to get over her shock before she's kissing him back, her fingers threading through his hair. If his dreams weren't coming true right now, he would totally be doing a celebration dance and giving a huge middle finger and a 'fuck yeah' to any of the men in the world pining for Kensi Blye, so pretty much all single straight ones.

Of course, being that it's him, he gets a call from his LAPD boss saying that he needs to go undercover the next morning, and he's back to hating his life.

* * *

><p><span>First Sex<span>

Sadly, the first time they have sex, it's at the mission after hours. He wishes he could say he wooed her, and it was super impressive, but he can't. Of course, they were in the gym sparring, and things got out of hand, it wasn't anywhere crazy such as Hetty's office or anything, so that's pretty good.

He throws a jab at her, which she of course ducks and elbows him in the side. He grimaces a bit, but doesn't show any other sign of pain, because Kensi would probably get a kick out of it.

"Come on baby, that all you got?" She's taunting him, but he's totally used to it so it slides right off. He shoots her a smile, before grabbing the punch she throws at him, and twisting her so that her back's against him and he's trapping her arms in a bear hug.

"Naw princess, I'm just getting warmed up." He says it into her ear, with a grin on his face. She struggles for a bit, before hooking her legs behind his knees, and leaning forward causing them both to fall forward. He lets go of her and rolls to the side, to avoid crushing her, and quickly makes his way to his feet.

She smiles, as she taps her boxing gloves together before, aiming a right hook at his face. He ducks under it, grabbing her around the waist with one arm, and quickly hooking the other under her leg, before lifting her and slamming her to the ground. He lightens the fall a bit, so she doesn't get hurt, then holds her down.

Just as he's about to ask if she forfeits, she hooks a leg up, and puts a ton of force , pushing him flat on his back. She quickly climbs over him, her knees locking his arms at his side, and places an arm over his throat.

"You give up?" smiling as she leans down to ask it. They're both breathing really hard, and she's really close, and she's straddling him, so naturally he closes the distance between their lips. It's pretty heated already, so it doesn't take long till their gloves are shed and her hands are at the waistband of his pants, and he's pulling her tank top over her head. Of course they end up doing it pretty much everywhere in the gym, and in the showers as well, because stamina is a wonderful thing.

"You realize, that was probably one of the least romantic things ever?" She asks as they're lying on the gym floor naked and spent, their clothes everywhere. In fact, he's pretty sure that would be her bra up on the basketball hoop.

"I'll make it up to you." He gets out, as they're still trying to regain their breaths.

* * *

><p><span>First Date<span>

They don't do dates, because Kensi's all about professionalism and she doesn't want their love life to affect their work. Sure, they hang out, but never a real date. So, when he finally gets her to go on an actual date with him, he's feeling pretty fucking fantastic. They had a great meal without running into anyone they knew so she was totally fine with him grabbing her hand and kissing her. She hadn't even kicked or hit him the entire night, so it was going pretty smoothly.

"You're having a good time. You're having a good time on this date that I planned. See? you should listen to me more, the world would benefit from it." Their walking down the beach, looking like a cute young couple.

He figures they probably looked as though they had dropped out of a movie, and he's totally cool with it. Of course, the happiness is totally shattered when they see the two figures fighting on the sand. He takes a small second to curse the world, before he's hurrying along towards the two. He's sees Kensi pull a gun out from under her dress, and he's really glad he hadn't tried anything funny yet.

As they get close, they see the flash of a knife go into one's stomach, before the knifeman runs off.

"Hey, LAPD freeze!" He calls out, taking to a sprint after the guy. He knows Kensi stopped to help the victim, and he can hear her telling a 911 operator their location before he's out of distance and closing on this guy.

As he's close enough, he lunges forward, tackling this asshole on the sand. But because it's his life, this dude's a creepy little fucker, and throws some sand in his face, before laying a right hook. Deeks throws an elbow, making contact with the side of the guy's head, then grabs him in a chokehold. He drops the guy to the ground when he stops struggling, before locking some cuffs on him and calling LAPD. He adjusts his tie a bit, before hauling the asshole to his feet, and leading him back to Kensi.

As they get to the source of the flashing lights, he flashes his badge than shoves the kid to a uniform, before walking over to Kensi, seeing her covered in blood. She brushes some of the sand out of his hair, and examines his jaw, which he knows is slightly bruised and swollen.

"Well, knowing you I suppose this could have gone worse." She says, as she grabs his hand and they walk away from the cars. She scoops up her heels, laying in the sand, before continuing on, "but you owe me a real date."

* * *

><p><span>First 'I love you'<span>

It's their day off, and he's lying in his bed staring at her. She's wearing one of his button up shirts, flipping through one of his Wonder Woman comic books. He watches as she carefully flips the page, not wanting to cause any damage.

"I love you." It sorta slips out, but he totally and completely means it. He frowns as she shows no reaction, and then remembers that she had his ipod playing in her ears. Rolling his eyes, he leans forwards and pulls the earbuds from her ears, making her head snap up.

"I was listening to that." She smiles, before closing the comic book and placing it back in the box he keeps them in. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she swings a leg over his hip, and sits herself down casually. As she pecks him on the lips, he can feel her playing with his hair a bit as his hands drift lower, so his fingers can hook in the top of her underwear. When she pulls back again, he musters up the courage to say it again.

"I love you." She blinks at him, pulling back a tiny bit.

"Wha?" If this were any other situation he would think it was really cute, but given that his heart was kind of on the line, he was feeling pretty nervous.

"I love you." He tries to stay nice and collected, as he's looking into her eyes, which for once he can't really read.

"Oh." He's not really sure how to respond to that, because he's never really been put into this situation before, but he decides the truth can't really hurt.

"You don't have to say it back and stuff, just thought you should know." He shrugs, and he figures he said the right thing, because she leans forward and plants a huge kiss on him.

For the record, she says it back a week later.

Their first moments don't exactly go smoothly or how he wants them to go, but it's every single moment that follows that go so swimmingly.

* * *

><p><strong>It was supposed to be a different word before, but when I was writing it, I realized that it worked more as a story, so I will be turning the original chapter into an actual story.<strong>

**Please leave me a comment/review, it makes my day to see them there!**

**P.S thanks to anyone who follows this enthusiastically, and saying so in the reviews, you quoters make me wanna give you a unicorn, you're my rays of sunshine!**


	24. XRay

24.** X-ray**

She almost murders him when they get the x-ray results.

* * *

><p>Coincidentally the day Kensi had told Deeks she was pregnant, he was shot then hit by a car. After that, when he finally woke up, she made him promise not to get hurt, because having him die was definitely not in the family plan. Of course, being Deeks he never quite went with the plan.<p>

When she was three months pregnant, she watched on a screen up in OPS with Nell as Deeks was knifed, then had his head slammed into a wall by a huge Russian named Oleg. After that incident she tweaked the plan and made him promise not to be idiotic and to tell her if he was ever hurt.

* * *

><p>"You're looking pretty content." Deeks opened up his eyes and glanced over at Callen.<p>

"Kensi had an appointment, meaning she won't be coming into work today." He threw back as he folded his arms behind his head.

He briefly debated eating some of her candy, but being Kensi she would notice. The sad thing, was that she kept her candy in his desk, but he wasn't allowed to touch it unless he was handing it to her. When they got married, evidently the phrase 'what's mine is yours' didn't apply to everything. She had made him store the candy in his drawer because she believed that it would prevent her from eating it. But, Deeks gave her anything, and she was preggers so that idea was a bust.

"If Kensi was present to hear that, you wouldn't be." Sam said as he walked into the bullpen. He nudged Deeks' feet off the desk, before dropping some paperwork into the vacant space.

Deeks made a slight noise of disgust before reaching for the file. But, quickly sent a thought of thanks to Eric as a whistle pierced the air.

* * *

><p>"Lance Corporal Joshua Lance was found dead this morning at his home by the neighbor." Nell tapped a few keys before bringing up a picture of the bloodied corpse. "Cause of death was blood loss. The victim received a shot to the shoulder, but there was evidence of a knife altercation."<p>

"Wait, so his name was Lance Corporal Lance? Does nobody else find this amusing? Really? Alright." Deeks looked around the room, but saw no signs of agreement.

There was a moment of silence where every partner shared a small look, except for Deeks because his partner was currently in a doctors office. He looked over to see Agent Redding, Kensi's replacement, looking a tad awkward, but he was kind of just an awkward man.

"Alright, Deeks and Redding, you two go check out Lance's apartment, Sam and I'll question the neighbor."

They all began to head out the door, and Deeks walked out with Redding.

"Just watch, this is going to be a sketchy case with sketchy people, and something fucked up is going to go down."

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, who knew there could be so many uses for pickle juice." Deeks replied back as Redding finished his explanation. God dammit he really missed Kensi.<p>

As they climbed the stairs of the condo, Redding kept talking about his fascination for pickle juice, and Deeks feigned interest. As they reached the first floor and headed to their victims condo, Deeks drew his gun as he caught sight of the door displaying obvious signs of forced entry. Gesturing to Redding to pull his weapon, he paused for a moment silently pushing the door aside and entering.

He scanned the first room, but stealthily moved onto the second as he saw no one. But, the moment he moved into the second, he saw a huge man rummaging through Lance Corporal Lance's drawers.

"LAPD, put your hands up, and turn around slowly." He kept his voice measured and calm, but this guy looked like a fight or flight type of man, so he was on his toes.

Bingo.

The guy quickly threw something at Deeks', which he dodged easily, but it opened up a small window of escape. The oaf, who challenged Sam in stature, ran out the door with Deeks in hot pursuit. Of course, being that it was Deeks' life, the guy quickly spun around and threw a punch.

The hit slammed him in the shoulder, and he had to admit, it was pretty painful because frankly the guy was the size of a baby dinosaur. As the man was off balance, Deeks came with his other hand and threw an uppercut, snapping the guy's head back. But of course, he didn't get knocked out, he just shook his head, then came once more at Deeks.

"Son uva-" Deeks threw a right hook, catching the rhino-man on the side of the face, but he still ended up getting tackled. With this huge guy holding him down he kind of missed being hit by cars.

Suddenly, he was grabbed up and he had time to think that this was probably going to hurt a shit load more than last time, because there was no water.

As he was thrown over the condo railing, he had a moment to wince, before he fell onto a wall. He registered the pain in his torso, and for a second he saw stars as he felt the damage done by the concrete. He was laying like a limp ragdoll over the top of the wall, legs on one side, head on the other. He felt like life had just gathered all it's strength, and slammed him. He pushed down the bit of bile rising in his throat, and tried to get a grip on things.

He let out a shaky exhale, before gathering his strength and sliding off the wall. He wanted to cry out at the pain but bit his tongue instead as his feet hit the ground. His ribs were screaming in pain, it still felt as though the wall was still slamming him. His wrist was throbbing, each surge bringing a wave of pain from landing on it a bit.

"Deeks, you okay man?" He looked up to see Redding holding a now cuffed asshole.

"Just peachy." Fucking life.

* * *

><p>He walked through the mission, each step making him nauseous with pain. He kind of felt like he wanted to black out, but he figured it was just from shock and bruising. He went to the locker rooms, murmuring some excuse about underwear, before walking as straight as possible downstairs.<p>

As soon as the door shut behind him, he collapsed against it, taking some shuddering breaths in and out. He was feeling a little dizzy, and he wanted to go home and curl up in bed. He took as deep a breath as possible, before pushing off the door and hobbling over to a mirror, lifting his hand in front of his face, he saw it was bruised and swelling pretty bad. He would need to find a way to hide that one from Kensi.

"Well ain't that a pretty sight." He examined his torso, there was definite bruising, and some swelling. He looked at the dark marks for a few more seconds before dropping his shirt. He would just wear a long sleeve t-shirt to bed tonight.

He knows he made that promise to Kensi about telling her if he got injured. She was legitimately serious, she wanted to know every injury even stupid things like paper cuts, which by the way were a total bitch. She seemed to think that he would find some idiotic way to kill himself everywhere he went. He didn't want to worry her anymore. With the baby almost here, she was getting more and more antsy, and the doctor specifically said that stress was bad. If Kensi almost had an aneurism when he tripped on the sidewalk, she would probably have a panic attack at this. Plus, this didn't seem that bad, sure it hurt like a mother fucker and it looked almost as bad, but injuries never looked good.

Slowly he began to make his way out of the locker room and back upstairs to ops hoping to walk it all off.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Kelly said our baby's healthy and doing well!" Kensi plopped next to him on the couch, and he winced internally as the slight movement caused some pain to shoot through him. She rummaged in her purse for a bit, using her stomach as a table, before procuring a sonogram picture. He reached out with his right hand, making sure to keep his left under head. To be honest, it was really painful, and he was getting kind of dizzy but if Kensi saw his hand she would hit the roof.<p>

He smiled a bit as he looked at the picture. Sonograms never seemed to get old, because he was reminded that his kid was going to be here soon and it made his super happy.

He adjusted his hand a bit so it would still be hidden, but so his head wouldn't be putting anymore weight on it. If he did it anymore, he would probably start to tear up and he was pretty sure Kensi would figure something was up if he just started screaming.

"What's up with your hand?" She was looking at his arm, which was stuck behind the pillow. Fuck.

"Nothing." He waved his left hand at her, hoping it would satisfy her, but of course not. She was of course Kensi Blye and he was an idiot.

"Your right hand. Let me see your right hand." She was glaring at him, and she crossed her arms over her chest. For a second his mind wanders and he thinks about the fact that his kids are probably going to be really disciplined.

"Nothing!" He's starting to panic, and he's scrambling inside to think up some sort of excuse.

"Marty, If you don't tell me right now, I sw-" A knocking on the door saved him, and he let out a discreet breath of relief. She threw a glare at him, before waddling over to the door to answer it.

"Hey Nell, what's up?" He threw a wave towards the door, along with a light hey as well.

"Hetty wanted me to come check up on Deeks." His eyes widened, and he sat up a bit. He frantically tried to motion to Nell to shut the fuck up, but she of course wasn't looking his way.

"Check up on-, why would you need to do that?" She pressed back, allowing Nell to enter as she closed the front door.

"Because of his little...accident." Nell struggled for a second to come up with the right word.

He watched as Kensi's eyebrows shot up, before she threw him a glare.

"Do you by any chance happen to have a video of this?" Kensi crossed her arms again, even with the pregnant belly she still looked really intimidating. Deeks frantically motioned to Nell to say no, but Nell just ignored him.

He watched in horror and defeat as Nell brought something up on her tablet before passing it to Kensi. As the video started, he looked at Nell, betrayal written on his face. Then, she did something unexpected, she stuck her tongue out at him, and holy shit this was revenge for stealing her car keys and putting them on a high shelf the other day.

As the video played, he could see the anger spreading across her face. By the time it ended she looked like she wanted to blow something up, probably him. She walked towards him, and before he could do anything about it, she pushed up his shirt and saw the bruising and slight swelling.

"Oh my God, Marty! Why didn't you tell me about this?" She was yelling now, and Nell had made a retreat during the short time it took for Kensi's fuse to run out.

"It's not that bad!" He insisted, trying to calm her down. She was pacing, and he could see her blood pressure rising. "Babe, could you just sit down and relax, I- son of a bitch!" He tried to get up to calm her down, but his ribs protested, causing him to sit down.

"Marty! Could you just- Oh my fucking gosh, you are such an idiot!" He was honestly confused for a second, until he followed her line of sight down to his wrist. Before he could try to hide it, she snatched his arm and inspected it, now that it was in the light, it looked a bit more swollen.

She let out one of her anger yells, before standing up, whacking him on the back on the head, and hauling his ass up.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Deeks you have a fractured wrist, a cracked rib, three broken ribs, and serious bruising. Luckily and by some miracle, there was no internal bleeding."<p>

He's once again laying in that stupid bed, and Kensi is crushing his non-casted hand with her scary extra pregnancy strength. He had wanted a blue cast, but before be could say anything, Kensi had requested they give him baby pink.

"So, it wasn't that bad. Excellent, when can I leave?" He feels Kensi squeeze his hand a little harder for a second, and he winces at the feel.

"Actually, had your wife not brought you in, you could have died. The broken ribs could have punctured a long, or some other vital organ." He uneasily looks sideways at Kensi to see her face with horror across it. Then, suddenly she snaps her head to him with a glare that would probably make Godzilla shat himself.

"You see! This is why you need to tell me when you get hurt! God Marty, you can't be so stupid all the time! You _promised _that you would tell me if you got hurt, you asshole!" It was probably the hormones again, but there were definite tears in her eyes, and her voice was beginning to break.

"Hey Kensi, princess, I'm fine. I'm still alive alright? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I'm find now, okay? I'm like The Hulk, and The Hulk will never fail." He was looking into her eyes and hoping that for once the world would work with him.

"Are you stupid or something? Did you get a concussion during the fall too? You are so not getting off the hook that easily, I'm so pissed at you right now. Oh yeah, no sex for a while right?" She turned to the doctor who just gave her an awkward nod, "no sex for a couple months, so you can have fun with that you bastard." She glared at him before finishing, "and Hulk isn't all that great, he wasn't even able to pick up Thor's hammer."

He winced a bit at the no sex part, and was about to open his mouth to say something, but her glare quickly shut him up.

But of course soon the room was filled with the teasing remarks of the team, and the light squeek of the sharpie gliding over his baby pink cast.

* * *

><p><strong>This can be taken as a pre-'temp' chapter if you want. It's waaayyy different then my original concept for this chapter, let me know what you think!<strong>

**This story is beginning to come to a close, just 2 more chapter left!**

**Anyone wanna help me? Leave a comment with:**

**1. favorite chapter**

**2. favorite moment**

**3. favorite line**

**4. anything that needs improving?**

**5. do you like skittles?**

**Leave me a review please. If your an awesome possum, leave two for the two chapters left!**


	25. Want

23. **Want**

Whatever she wants or needs he gets without even blinking.

* * *

><p>Kensi wants to be clear on one thing, she is not a gold digger. Although, to be honest she would have to be the stupidest gold digger in the world, because Deeks didn't exactly pull in the big bucks. The reason she had to make this very clear was due to the fact that Deeks spoiled her like crazy. He wasn't exactly buying her diamonds, houses, islands, and servants all day long, but this felt like such a step up compared to some of the "relationships" she had been in. To be fair, he wasn't buying her ridiculous things, but it was nice to know how much of priority she is to him.<p>

* * *

><p>She had lunch with one of her old friends who shared an interesting little theory with her. Women can manipulate men to do whatever they want, it's all about picking your battles, and playing the cards correctly. Kensi decides she wants to test this theory out. Not to become a manipulative bitch, but because she's curious and frankly she wanted some ice cream. She slips into sweats and a baggy shirt to make sure sex isn't a factor in this, because she already knew that could get her whatever she wanted with him.<p>

She leans in the doorway, watching him for a bit as he turns on the tv. She knows for a fact that there's a game on tonight, starting in exactly five minutes.

"Marty?" She plops herself on the couch next to him, and he turns to her, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah?" Earlier, she deliberately let him drive, control radio station, and pick dinner.

"What time does the game start?" She leaves it hanging so he knows there's more. Although, she already knows the game starts in three and a half minutes.

"Uhm, a couple minutes. Why?"

"Oh. Nevermind." She's drawing his interest, playing with his curiosity. She knows that he'll press, because he wants to figure her out, and wants her happy.

"No no, what is it?" His focus is on her instead of the game, and internally she's fist pumping.

"It's just that, I'm feeling pretty beat and I really want some ice cream, but we're out." She tries to make herself sound guilty and needy, but without sounding fake because she's kick ass Kensi Blye dammit.

"Oh, uh alright. I'll be back in a bit." He gets up without pressing further, or complaining about the game. Instead, he just shoves his wallet and phone in his pocket, grabbing his keys on the way out. Her mouth drops open in shock as he walks out the door. She's not heartless, so she records the game, and slips on some of her nicer underwear. She decides she probably shouldn't use this technique anymore, she'll become too power hungry.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Kensi snapped her head up to see Callen staring at Deeks, who was frozen mid action, taking his bag off. For some reason she got a flash of their conversation about cryogenic suspension, then shivered at the thought.<p>

"Am I missing something?" He turns in slow motion, lifting his eyebrows in question. She just shakes her head, and he resumes, sitting down at his desk.

"What happened to your face?" Callen sounds shocked, and she watches as Deeks gives him a questioning look, before his facial expression becomes one of panic.

"Shit, Kensi, did you draw on my face again?" He asks, diving for his phone, but letting out a sigh of relief as he sees he's free of a sharpie mustache and glasses, making her smile.

"What's up with your face?" Callen tries again, and Kensi is giving serious thought to the possibility that Callen has gotten a concussion.

"Ouch man, that burns." Deeks places a hand on his chest in mock pain, causing Kensi to roll her eyes and wonder why she ever slept with him. She see's he's just about to say something, when Sam walks in cutting him off.

"Whoa Deeks, what's up with the face?" He questioned after doing a double take.

"Really? What's with all the hate? Is this some mean prank?" Kensi was actually super confused now, and was wondering if she missed something. She looked back over, inspecting him carefully. Had he put on some of her makeup this morning of something?

Callen rubbed his cheeks, as if that would explain everything, disbelief painted across his face still.

"You shaved." Sam supplied, rolling his eyes as if they had asked him why one plus one didn't equal nine.

"No more shag for shaggy?" Callen asked, tapping his pen against his desk happily, as a grin broke her lips.

"Haha." Deeks said back, before mumbling something unintelligible from across the bullpen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite make out what you said, could you repeat it?" Sam asked, cupping his ear and leaning towards Deeks, looking happier than he'd been in a while. He had clearly understood what Deeks had said, and was getting obvious joy from the statement.

"Kensi wanted me to shave, alright?" He got out, before bending over and writing something in a file.

A huge smile broke out across her face, and she turned to her left to see Callen with a total shit-eating grin on his face.

"Huh, I had trouble making out what you said. The sound of Kensi's whip slapping you right into place was too loud." Callen helpfully made a whipping motion with his pen to add to his statement.

"Ooh Callen, that sounds pretty kinky. You think of Kensi and my extra curricular activities in your free time? But alright, I guess I'm cool with it, whatever helps you to get it up." Deeks replied back. The smile he sent her way, made hers grow.

As Callen and Sam threw a few more comments to Deeks, she got up from her chair, and ran her hands over his face before planting a huge kiss on him even throwing in a moan to add to it all, showing a rare public display of affection in the work place. As she pulled away, she ran her hands over his grinning face one more time, feeling that new smooth feel under her hands. It felt like power and it gave her a nice tingly feeling inside. She sent a wicked smirk over to Callen, whos jaw was hanging, before making her way up to ops to find something better than paperwork to do.

He ended up shaving for about two weeks straight before she said that she was okay with either scruff or his cleanly shaven look. So, to make her happy he varied it from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I want you." Is what hits his ears, and Deeks is all smiles.<p>

"Alrighty." He replies, reaching for Kensi who's sitting beside him flipping through the paper.

"No no," she says back, swatting him away, and kind of crushing his current dreams, "I don't want _you _you, I want _Yu _you."

"Okay, I'm pretty confused now." And a little bummed, Deeks adds in his head, as she stares at the newspaper again.

"_Yu, _I want _Yu._" She says, turning the paper around and showing her a picture of a smiling chinese man, in front of a building. He squints seeing that the adds for a massage, and a comprehension and a bit of relief hit him.

"Hmm, wanting another man? I'm not so sure that image settles well with me." He smiles jokingly at her, as she kicks his leg lightly.

"Suzanne from finance went to him, and she said he was amazing." Kensi gushes, as she stares longingly at the ad.

"Then go to Yu_?_" He says it more as a question, because he's probably missing something.

"I don't have that kind of money to burn on a massage." She says, he watches as she stares longingly at the ad for a second, before flipping the page.

"Hey Kens, I'm home!" He calls out excitedly as he enters the apartment. He'd had a meeting with his LAPD boss, keeping him out later but also giving him opportunity.

"Hey babe, what're you so amped up about?" She questions, looking at him accusingly as she takes in his excitement.

"I got you Yu!" He exclaims, closing the door behind him.

"You brought home sushi?" She lifts one eyebrow, and pointedly stares at his empty hands.

"No no, I didn't bring home Yuyu, I brought you, Kensi Marie Blye, Yu! The massage guy!" He pulls the gift certificate and the appointment card from his pocket, and holds them out, she doesn't make a grab for the papers, so he just shrugs and sticks it down her shirt.

"You what?" She asks when she finally snaps out of it, pulling the papers from her shirt, while also giving him a nice view. As she looks over both, a smile slowly starts to make its way onto her face. Then suddenly, she's launching herself at him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, kissing him over and over again. He feels like a eucalyptus tree, a very happy eucalyptus tree. In between kisses she's telling him how great he is, and that she loves him, and "I want _you_ you, right now." And he just feels like the happiest eucalyptus tree in the world, and when saturday after her appointment comes, he feels pretty good once again.

* * *

><p>"Uhm, baby?" She calls out, sounding miserable. When he opens the door, he sees her sitting on the floor of the bathroom, probably looking like a wounded puppy.<p>

"Yes?" He sits by her, leaning on the wall opposite looking at her with clear confusion.

"There's a problem." She pulls her legs up to her chest and rests her chin on it. She's in pain, and she just wants things to work for her for once.

"I can honestly say, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything this time." He replies back happily, and she briefly debates in her head if she could cause him pain through brain waves.

"Ugh no, it's just Aunt Flow's in town and I'm out of supplies." She begins to rock back and forth, hoping it'll stop the cramps.

"Uhm..." He looks lost, and she rolls her eyes before throwing the empty tampon box at his head.

"I'm on my period and I'm out of tampons you idiot!" She snaps back, feeling satisfied as he rubs his forehead where the box bounced off of it.

"Ow, love you too sweetie." He bites back sarcastically, tossing the empty box into the trash bin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just really high strung right now." She crawls over next to him, and curls up into a ball again. "Do you think you can go to the store and pick some up for me?" Her cheeks flush because yeah, it's kind of humiliating to have to ask your boyfriend to pick up her magical sticks of absorbency.

"Okay." He picks himself up off the floor, at pulls open the bathroom door heading out.

"Wait, no protesting at all?" Well color her shocked, Deeks just may be embarrass proof, she's a woman and it's still awkward for her.

"Princess, when's the last time you actually bought tampons?" He asks, throwing on his jacket.

She opens her mouth, but closes it as she realizes that it's been a really long time.

"Yeah, exactly, I've been resupplying your stock every time it goes low. But, the last time you had your period, I was undercover." He shrugs, patting down his pockets before looking around, then grabbing his wallet off the coffee table.

"In five to seven days, I'm going to make you soooo happy." She says suggestively, as he grabs his keys and opens the door.

"Looking forward to it," He grins before pecking her on the lips, and walking out the door.

You could really tell when you found the right one.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow thank you to Shan89 for telling me I forgot this chapter! So, it's going to be out of order, I'll change it when this story is closed so as not to confuse anyone.<strong>

**Too much? **

**leave me a review/comment and become my favorite person ever!**

**P.S: please check out my new story, 'Shattered Remains' when you can!**

**hugs and kissies to you all!**


End file.
